Have You Met Howard?
by angelofmusic1989
Summary: I loved Lawless, but I hate that Howard didn't really get much of a story. So, in true *me* fashion, I wrote him one. All chapters published; this is a fic that's been completed for awhile, but I haven't done anything with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Drink some of this, Forrest." Annie McIntyre held a cup of broth to her friend's lips. He leaned his head up and sipped it.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" He rasped. "Ain't right for no fifteen year old kid to be out this late."

"You're only three years older than me, Forrest. You've got no right to call me a kid. Besides, you're sick. There's no one else to take care of you. Hal's gone home for the night."

"Jack can."

"I love your brother, but we both know Jack is an idiot. And anyway, he went to sleep hours ago."

"Shouldn't you be taking care of Gabriel?"

"He's at home with my daddy. Come on, drink some more."

Forrest obeyed. They both startled as they heard the door to the station slam open downstairs. Annie looked at Forrest and set the cup of steaming broth down on the side table. She pulled the shotgun from under his bed.

"I'll go see who that is."

Annie crossed herself and said a small prayer for safety before she crept down the stairs slowly. She nearly dropped the gun.

Howard Bondurant stood near the door. Bedraggled and wartorn, in a uniform that looked as though it had once fit him, but now swallowed his tall, gaunt frame, and looking so much older than his twenty one years, Annie still thought he was the best thing she had ever seen.

"Howard Bondurant! You scared me half to death!" Annie put the shotgun on the bar and threw herself into his arms. He stood for a moment, and then hugged her back.

"Annie."

"Thank God you're home!"

"Annie. Is it really you?"

"It's me."

Howard hugged her harder.

"Oh, God. It is you. You smell like heaven."

Annie smiled and stood back from him. "We heard your battalion..."

"They did. I'm the only one left," Howard answered stoicly. "I don't rightly know why."

"I'm happy you're back. Can I make you some coffee?"

"No, thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Jack is asleep. And Forrest is in his room. He's been sick with the Spanish flu, but he came through it. He's going to be alright now."

"And Momma and Daddy?"

Annie looked at the floor. Howard chewed at his lip and waited for her to give him the answer he knew he was going to get. Annie tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to answer, but someone else did it for her.

"They're gone, Howard."

Annie and Howard both looked in the direction of the voice. Forrest was leaning on the bannister and sweating with the exertion of coming down the stairs . Annie rushed to him.

"Get back into bed!"

"Momma and Daddy died. We buried them four days ago. Well, everyone else did. I was upstairs. I was..."

Howard sniffed once, and then stormed back through the door.

"Howard!" Annie started to follow.

"Let him go, Anne. He needs to grieve. And you need to get home."

"Fine. But you go back to bed and sleep. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Forrest just turned and started back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

L2

The next morning, Annie found Howard sitting in the restaurant with a cup of coffee in front of him. She walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hi."

"Hey, Anne."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." They sat in silence for a moment, and then Annie put her hand on Howard's arm. "I'm so sorry, Howard."

"Don't."

"Howard-"

"Please, Annie. Leave it."

Annie stood and started to go up the stairs, but he called her back.

"Hey, I brought you something. Something for Gabriel, too. Not much. Just trinkets from overseas."

He handed her two brown paper packages. She opened hers and pulled out a handkerchief. It was embroidered with little French violets and edged with lace.

"Oh, Howard. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I figure every young girl should have a handkerchief. You're comin' up in the world, Anne. What are you, fourteen now?"

"Fifteen."

"Well, that's old enough for a handkerchief. Not much else."

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am."

Annie smiled and went to get the coffee pot to fill his empty cup.

"You don't have to hang around here and take care of Forrest. I'm home now."

"I know, Howard. I'm glad."


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Years Later

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, please?"

Annie's father was standing on their kitchen table in the middle of a houseful of rowdy party goers. One of them gave a shrill whistle, and the rest of them quieted. Mr. McIntyre continued in his deep Scottish brogue.

"As you all know, Annie Laurie, me eldest child, has recently become a college graduate through correspondence courses."

A loud cheer rose.

"And now, she has been accepted into the medical college in New York. My girl is going to be a doctor!"

More cheers of "We always knew she would!" and "About time we had an honest one!" Annie smiled bashfully and accepted handshakes from all around her. One hand just squeezed hers and let go. She looked up. It was Howard. He nodded for her to come outside.

Annie accepted more congratulations as she pushed through the townsfolk of Franklin County. She finally made it out the screen door and felt the immediate rush of fresh air hit her lungs. Howard was standing in the yard, waiting for her. He held his hand out to her, and she took it without a word. They walked a fair bit into the woods. Howard sat Annie down on a big rock next to the creek.

"So, you're going off to school."

"I am. But I'll be back in three years."

"That's a long time."

"Not so long. I'll write home."

Annie smiled. Howard didn't. He just nodded.

"Why are we out here, Howard?"

"No reason. Just wanted to get out of that room with all those sloshed, dirty old men. I've seen the way some of them look at you."

"What way?"

"Like they want to lick your skin clean off your bones."

"Howard...don't tell me that you're jealous!"

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? You've been a thorn in my side your whole life, Annie McIntyre. I just want to know you're out of the gaze of leering eyes. But if you want to go back in there, you go on."

Howard started to walk away from the clearing. Annie followed and caught his arm, causing him to turn on her suddenly.

"Don't walk away. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Anne."

"Don't you lie to me, Howard Bondurant. Why did you bring me out here?"

Howard's face was only illuminated by the bright silver moon overhead. Annie barely had time to take in another breath before his lips were on hers and his arms were around her waist.

Oh, it was happening. He was kissing her. She tasted moonshine on his breath, and she could smell his soap. She put her hands to his chest, and he pulled back.

"Howard..."

"I told myself not to fall in love with you. I hate myself for doing it. You're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Annie...I...I want you to go off to school, and become a doctor, and do whatever else you want to do. But I want to know...will you wait for me?"

"Wait for you?"

"I know that I ain't worth much. And I will try to improve that, I swear it to you. I want you for my wife, Annie Laurie. But I want you to do what you need to do first."

Annie's heart pounded and her cheeks grew red. She smiled at Howard and folded herself into his embrace.

"Of course I will. I love you too, Howard Bondurant. You're worth everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Annie had promised Howard that she would be home in three years. But opportunities arose for her in New York, and she stayed away twice as long. It was only when she got a letter that her father had died that she decided to come home to Virginia.

The train ride was long, cold, and filthy. Annie kept her coat over her as a blanket and stared out the window. She didn't know what she was supposed to do without her father. She was the only person who was left to take care of Gabriel now. Her brother, who was younger than Annie by ten years, was stuck when he was born. Stuck how, Annie didn't know. But she knew that the birth had been too much for their mother, who died two days after. Neither Annie nor her father ever put blame on Gabriel for that.

Gabriel's brain had been deprived oxygen for too long. That's what the doctor had said. He would never be intellectually at the same level as others his age. The Bondurant boys had helped Annie look after him and make sure the other children didn't tease him too much. And they were the ones looking after him now as she made the long journey home. She had already missed her father's funeral.

When the train pulled into the station in Martinsville, Annie donned her coat, picked up her night case, and stood in the aisle primly, waiting for her turn to get off. When she did, Gabriel was there waiting for her.

"Annie!" He ran and embraced her, and she hugged him back tightly.

"My darling! I'm so happy to see you! Let me look at you!"

She stood back and took in the sight of her grown up Gabriel. She had seen him last when he and Daddy had come to New York for Christmas three years ago. That was when she had been getting ready to graduate from medical school. She hadn't known that she would be staying away so long. She hadn't known it would be the last time she would see her dear father on this mortal plane.

"Daddy's gone, Annie."

"I know, angel. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when it happened. You've been staying at Blackwater Station?"

"Yes, ma'am. The Bondurants have been

looking after me real good."

"Good. Did you drive here?"

"No."

Just then, Annie felt a big hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around and caught a pair of stormy gray eyes with her own green ones.

"Howard."

"Anne." Howard hugged her. She closed her eyes. She had forgotten how good his arms felt around her. She wondered if he was thinking of the last night they had spent together.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"Of course. I'll go get your trunk. You two head on to the truck. It's parked close to the depot; you can't miss it."

Annie nodded and took Gabriel's hand. They waited in Howard's truck, and when Annie's footlocker was loaded up, they started the two hour drive to Franklin.

"How has he been holding up?" Annie asked, after Gabriel had drifted off with his head on her shoulder.

"Not well, to tell you the truth. He's not sleeping so good, Anne. Although, it looks like that's going to improve, with you home."

"I hope so. Was it...was it a long time or..."

Annie had to stop the question before the words choked her.

"It was sudden. The pneumonia hit him, and he was gone a couple days later."

"I should have been here."

"You didn't know, honey."

"I knew I was supposed to be home three years ago. That's what I promised."

Howard clenched his teeth as he pulled into the yard at the McIntyre farm. Annie knew he agreed with her.

"Stop blaming yourself. Alright? Do not feel guilty."

Howard put his hand to her cheek. Annie smiled sadly and woke Gabriel, then followed him into the house.

Everything was the same as when she left. Her mama's lace curtains still hung at the windows. The wedding portrait of her sixteen year old parents sat on the mantle. Annie picked it up and began to tear up again. Howard cleared his throat and she turned around. He was holding her trunk.

"In your room?"

"Yes, please."

Annie followed Howard in. She smiled. Her bedroom had been kept as well. She sat down on the bed and took off her gloves finger by finger. She tried to hide her tears, but Howard saw them.

"Alright, now stop it. Come here."

He sat next to her and pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder. He took her hand with his free one.

"You're home now. You're safe. I'm not gonna let anything else bad happen to you. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"I can do what I want, Annie Laurie."

He was trying to make her smile, and she did. Very briefly.

"I feel just awful that I wasn't...that I wasn't here." She cried harder.

"Hey, hey. If anyone knows how that hurts, it's me. You'll get through it, don't worry."

"Does it ever go away, Howard?"

"What, honey?"

"The guilt. I feel this...this elephant of guilt sitting on my chest. I can't help but think about what he must have thought when Daddy was dying and he was left alone. I should have been here."

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen," he repeated.

Annie turned her head and hid her face in Howard's collar. He pulled it back up and leaned in. Just before his lips touched hers, he remembered himself. He stood and backed away.

"I'm gonna go on...if you all need anything, come to the station."

"Howard-"

"Don't."

And he walked out without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie had been home for four days, and was getting back into a routine. She made Gabriel breakfast every morning, and she did the inside chores while he did the outside ones. The garden was a mess, but it was still too early in the year to do anything with it. Annie would see about replanting it in the spring. She had set her framed medical diploma next to her parents' wedding portrait.

"Gabriel, it's almost time to go! Jack will be here any minute!"

Gabriel came down the ladder from his attic bedroom. He wore a new blue shirt and a pair of dark wool trousers. There was a dance in town, and Jack Bondurant had invited Gabriel and Annie so that she could see all the home folks.

"You look nice," she told her brother.

"You too."

Annie smiled and looked down at her green dress. She had bought it in New York, and her friends there said that it brought out the green of her eyes. She patted at her dark hair and then straightened Gabriel's tie. There was a knock at the door.

"That will be Jack. Will you go answer it, angel?"

Gabriel went to do so, and Annie went back into her bedroom to take one last look at herself. When she was satisfied, she pulled her French handkerchief out of the top drawer of her armoire and tucked it into her brazier.

"You're late, Jack," she said, without looking at who had come in the door.

"I'll take that as an insult."

Howard was standing there with Annie's coat. He looked her up and down with an unreadable look.

"Oh! I thought that-"

"Jack is in the truck. Come on, we've got to go."

Gabriel took Annie's hand and dragged her out to the truck.

"No Forrest?"

"He went home to do the books. Come on, get in."

Annie sat next to Jack in the cab, and Howard and Gabriel sat in the back. Howard hadn't spoken to Annie since he had left her crying in her room the other night. She had gone to Blackwater Station the next day, but he left as soon as she walked in. She knew he hadn't forgotten that he had asked her to wait for him. He wouldn't have almost kissed her if he had. So that meant that he had changed his mind.

When they got to the dance, Howard and Jack unloaded a bunch of crates.

So it was business. Annie wasn't shy about letting the boys know how much she disapproved of their illegal ventures. She had scolded them in her letters home, and apparently, it had done no good.

"Alright, Jack. Come on, we gotta go set up over here."

"You two are just going to sell that stuff, out here in the open?"

"Well, sure," Howard said. "You see any law around here? Even if you do, they're all buying from us. So..."

He opened a jar of moonshine and drank half of it, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Go on and dance, honey. You and Gabriel, go on."

Annie sighed and took Gabriel's hand. She danced with him for a couple of songs, and with a few of her childhood friends who had asked her.

"Hey, Doc. Mind if I cut in?"

"Danny! Of course you can." She smiled and took his hand, and after a short fight with Billy Guthrie, with whom she was already dancing, Danny twirled her around the floor.

"How have you been, Danny?"

"Oh, fine. I've been helping the boys out with their stills, doing security and such."

"Not you too. I always hated that business, even when it was legal."

"It's the way of life here, Annie girl. You know that. You were brought up on it, same as anyone else."

"I suppose I was. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't. Well, how have you been? Big city doctor comin' home to Franklin County. Kind of a poor trade."

"Yeah. There's no one else to look after Gabriel."

"Gonna open a practice?"

"Oh, no. No, I think one doctor is enough for this town."

"Annie, I..."

"Who is that man?"

Annie gestured to a man who had been staring her down the entire time she had been dancing. He was standing near the door. Skulking, more like. He was thin with a wormy face that was twisted into a scowl that could curdle milk. His suit was neatly pressed, and he wore a pair of black leather gloves. His hair was oily and painted in at the part and hairline. He licked his lips when he noticed Annie looking back at him.

"I don't know. Never seen him before. Is he bothering you?"

"No. No, I'm fine. I'm going to go and talk to Howard."

"Alright."

Danny stalked off into the corner; he kept an eye on the stranger. Annie went to the steps where Howard and Jack had set up.

"Are either of you two going to ask me to dance?"

"Sorry, darlin'. Jack's got his eye on that little one over there from Burnt Chimney."

Annie looked where Howard gestured. Jack had his eyes fixed on Bertha Minnix, a slight blonde who was playing the mandolin in the band. He smiled at her, and she smiled back briefly before she noticed her father staring menacingly at them both.

"Alright, well why don't you ask me?"

"Sorry. I'm here for business."

Howard took another swig from his third jar. Annie took it from him and slammed it down on the table.

"It looks like it."

Howard looked at her, stunned, before she stormed away. She went outside and started towards home.

"Annie! Annie, stop!"

"Leave me alone, Howard."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Bring Gabriel when you're done."

"Anne, come on. Come back inside."

"No."

"You're gonna freeze, and you can't walk home in the dark alone."

"Watch me."

"Annie?"

Gabriel came outside then. Annie put on her best smile before she turned around.

"Hi, angel."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm going to go on home."

"I'll go with you."

"No, darling. You go back in and enjoy the party. Don't worry about me. The boys will bring you home later."

"I don't want you to go alone. I gotta protect you."

"I don't want you to miss the dance. Howard can take me home, and then come back for you later."

"Okay."

Gabriel kissed his sister on the cheek and ran back inside. Annie sighed and walked to the truck.

Howard sped toward Annie's house, and in spite of herself, she got goosebumps every time his hand brushed her leg when he shifted gears. She finally scooted over closer to the door.

"I don't know what's got you so angry tonight, Anne. I didn't ask you to that dance."

"I know you didn't."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm tired and I wanted to go home."

"Bull." Howard pulled off into a field beside the road.

"What are you doing?"

He put on the brake and turned his body to her. His arm came to rest behind her. His eyes were not quite menacing, but they were fiery.

"I want you to tell me what I did wrong."

Annie got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Howard came around and caught her before she could get on the road.

"Look at me! What?"

"You almost kissed me the other night."

He backed away.

"No. No I didn't."

"You did. You almost kissed me. And then you left. And now you won't even look at me, much less talk to me. Did you forget what you said to me the last night we were together?"

"Of course I didn't forget, Anne. But you're...you're a doctor now. You've made something out of yourself."

"You told me to!"

"I didn't know I would feel this way! I didn't know you would stay away from here for so long."

"So you told me to go away, and to do what I wanted to do, and I did that. And then you fell out of love with me."

Howard's gaze snapped to hers.

"I could never fall out of love with you. I will never stop loving you, Anne. But that's my curse. You've got to get out of here. Take Gabriel and go back to the city. Be a doctor. You can forget all about me."

Annie stepped forward with tears in her eyes. She took Howard's hand.

"Do you think I could forget about you? Howard, you're the love of my life. I'm sorry for staying away. I'm so sorry for not coming back to you. But I'm back now. I'm home. And I want-"

"Don't. Don't do this. I'm taking you home. Get in the truck."

"No."

"Get in, Annie!"

"No, Howard!"

"Get in or I'll throw you over my shoulder and put you in!"

She took a chance and pressed her lips to his. He pulled away and glared at her.

"Don't. I'm not gonna be able to let you go if you do that."

"Then don't let me go."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

Annie leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, he turned them and pushed her against the truck. He kissed her deeply. She parted her lips and he pressed his body to hers and threaded his fingers through her hair. When they let go, Howard didn't look angry anymore. He looked sad.

"We can't...Annie, I can't. I'm-"

Annie cut him off with another peck on the lips.

"Then I'll still wait. I'll wait for a hundred years if I have to."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Annie woke up groggy, half convinced that the previous night's event had been a dream. But she knew it wasn't. She yelled at Gabriel to get dressed, and she did the same. They walked to Blackwater Station.

"Forrest?" She walked into the restaurant, where Forrest and Howard were sitting at a table settling the ledger.

"Good morning, Annie."

"I'm gonna need my old job back."

"Too late. It's been filled."

"By who?"

"Maggie." Forrest jabbed a thumb towards the kitchen, where a woman with red hair and redder lips was smoking a cigarette and washing dishes.

"Who's Maggie?"

"She's from Chicago. Besides, doesn't that MD at the end of your name leave you a little overqualified to be a waitress?"

"I need a job, Forrest. I need to work."

"So open a practice."

"Let her work, Forrest," Howard said, without moving his gaze from Annie's profile.

"Why should I?"

"Doesn't matter why. I'm the eldest, which means I'm the head of this family. Give Annie a job."

Forrest looked at them, and they couldn't tear their eyes from each other. He conceded.

"Fine. First thing you can do is bring me a cup of coffee."

Annie obeyed. She went into the kitchen and poured two cups.

"Hi," Maggie said.

"Hi. I'm Annie."

"Jack told me about you. You're a doctor?"

"Well, not a practicing one."

"Good. What do you know about Forrest?"

She had an eye for Forrest. Annie felt a little less wary.

"I know almost everything about him. What do you want to know?"

"Is he always so quiet?"

"Yes."

"Anne, where's that coffee?"

Annie smiled and picked up the two cups. "Unless someone annoys him."

Maggie smiled back at Annie as she took the coffee cups to the dining room.

"Did Jimmy pay us?" Forrest asked Howard.

"Yup."

"He did?"

Annie set Howard's cup down, and he brushed her hand with his fingers as he reached for it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And just what is goin' on between you two?" Forrest looked between them with his tongue between his bottom teeth and lip.

"Nothing." Annie pulled her hand away.

"Yeah, well. Whatever it is, keep it to yourselves. I'm goin' out to check the stock."

Annie sat in Forrest's chair when he got up. She and Howard just looked at each other for a long minute. Then he spoke.

"You're waiting for me, huh?"

"Yes."

"You're a patient woman."

"I am."

Howard smiled a little, then sobered.

"Look, Anne. I told you last night. I love you. But I can't drag you down. I'm gonna protect you until I die, but I can't-"

They heard cars pull up. Howard looked out the window and cursed.

"What is it?"

"It's the sheriff. I'm gonna go out there and-"

"Howard, wait. That's the man from the dance the other night."

"What man?"

"That one."

It was the wormy faced man that had been staring at Annie. He was wearing a different suit now, and he left his jacket in the car. Forrest came around from the back of the house.

"Anne, why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I was distracted by other things, Howard."

"How was he staring at you?"

Annie remembered Howard's description from the night of her going away party.

"Like he wanted to lick all the skin off my bones."

Howard glared through the window. He started for his gun.

"I'll kill him."

"No, Howard. Don't go out there. Please stay with me?"

He hesitated, then wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulder and watched the action outside.

"Hi, Forrest. This here's the new Special Deputy. He's been brought in from the city to help us out. You know, make sure things go smooth."

Sheriff Henry Hodges took a step toward the porch. Forrest looked at him menacingly.

"What things might they be?"

The worm faced man snorted. Forrest practically growled.

"Sorry, something amuse you?"

"My name is Charlie Rakes, I'm from Chicago."

Henry had enough courage to step forward, after and behind the others.

"That damn brother of yours, is he somewhere about?"

They were talking about Howard. He tightened his grip on Annie's shoulder.

"Are they afraid of you?"

He nodded. "Couple years ago, I got in a little...altercation with Henry. He was followin' your brother home in his car...you know...tryin' to spook him."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was waitin' for him when he got back to your house. Your daddy was out of town, so I was checking in on Gabriel. I yanked Henry out of the car and slammed him against the hood. I didn't know he had a knife on him."

"Howard! Did he...did he try to..."

"He succeeded."

Howard pulled his shirt up and showed her an inch long scar on his side. She ran her fingers over it.

"He stabbed you?"

"It's fine."

"Pete, who is this?" Forrest pulled Howard and Annie's attention back outside. Rakes stepped up to him and put his finger to Forrest's chest.

"Me? I'm the one who's going to make

your life real difficult from now on

if you don't toe the line, country boy."

Forrest got quiet. It was never good when he got so quiet that you had to strain your ears just to hear him

"Don't you ever touch me again."

Sheriff Hodges stepped between them. "All right, all right. Forrest, it already settled. The whole county's gonna get on board eventually.

Start at $20 a week, $30 a load and that gets you free passage throughout the whole county. No one'll bother you."

"Don't nobody bother me now."

Pete stepped back up and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Wardell, he'd like a jar of your finest apple brandy. That be all right?"

Forrest walked to the fancy car that had pulled up with the police cruiser. Charlie Rakes looked through the window and right at Annie. He nodded and smiled in the most lascivious way Annie thought a man could smile.

"Ma'am."

"Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her." Forrest had come back. He wedged himself between the window and Rakes.

"You're gonna regret this, Forrest," Sheriff Hodges said.

"He's already regretting it," Rakes answered.

"He's just too ignorant to know it yet."

Forrest kept his eyes trained on Rakes'. Rakes didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Are you thinking of drawing on me?"

"Oh no. Not yet. But you come near her, and I will do more than think about it. Understand?"


	7. Chapter 7

Annie and Gabriel stayed at the station through supper that night. There was heavy tension in the air, but neither of the older Bondurant brothers would address it. Jack hadn't been home when Mason Wardell and the sheriff had been by earlier, so he didn't understand why his brothers were so quiet. Until Forrest told them what they were going to do.

"We're taking Annie and Gabriel home, then we're meeting with the rest."

"That will be dangerous," Annie said, looking at Howard. He didn't say anything to her. He just nodded at Forrest. Annie slammed their coffee cups down on the table and took her apron off.

"Watch it. You break a cup and you're paying for it, Doc." Forrest didn't look up as he took a sip from the cup.

"Well, if you're taking us home, let's go." She walked outside. Forrest followed.

"Annie-"

"Don't. If you want to start a war and get yourself and your brothers killed, that's fine. Just don't expect me to be here to stitch up the bodies."

"This is what's gotta be done, Annie. You know it as well as we do. We were all raised on this mountain. We can't let some high collar, clean spatted, hoity toity politician come in here and upset a way of life that's been in place forever. They already ruined you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're walkin' like you got a stick in a very uncomfortable place these days, Annie. You're a city woman if I ever saw one."

Annie had to laugh.

"Why does the everyone keep assuming that because I left for awhile, I don't belong here any more? Do you all want me to leave? Is that it?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Annie. I'm saying that you left for a little while, and you came back thinkin' that you're better than everyone here."

"I do not! I've never agreed with your family business. I've never been alright with you and your brothers risking your necks every day just to make a little money. Is that what you think of me, really?"

"Yes. Yes, Annie. I think life would have been a lot easier for a lot of people if you had stayed gone. Including you."

Annie's eyes burned. Her throat seized.

"I have just one more thing to say to you, Forrest Bondurant. And you're going to listen. You and Howard and Jack are my family. If you start this war, there's not going to be an end until one of you dies. You think you're immortal? You think you can't be killed? You're wrong. And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and watch that happen. I love you too much. And if I've gotten a little too sophisticated for you and your brothers to love any more, well, that's fine. But I love you. And I'm not going to stop loving you."

Howard, Jack, Gabriel, and Danny had come out by then. Annie looked into all of their faces.

"You're my family. I love you all. But I can't do this anymore. I can't be on the outside looking in."

Annie started away. Gabriel followed and held her hand.

"We're getting out of here, Angel."

"No, Annie. I don't want to go."

"We've got to. Well...I've got to. And I can't leave you here alone. We take care of each other. We're packing up and going back to New York."

Gabriel wrenched away from her. She turned to look at him; his eyes were full of angry tears.

"Daddy worked himself to death for the farm, and I ain't givin' it up. You can't make me go."

"Gabriel-"

"No!"

Annie watched her brother stomp off towards home. She cursed and walked the other direction, into the woods. To the rock where she had been sitting when Howard first told her he loved her. She picked up a handful of rocks and started throwing them in the creek one by one.

"Doc?"

"Go away, Danny."

"I will not. I want to talk to you."

"Did you come to tell me to leave, too?"

"Stop being hateful. Forrest never told you to leave." Danny sat next to her and started packing his pipe.

"He said it would have been easier if I had stayed away."

"Well, that's true. It would have been easier on him because he could run the family business without a conscience buttin' in where it's not wanted. It would have been easier on you because you could have been a big city doctor. And Howard..."

Danny gave a whistle and lit the tobacco he'd packed.

"What about Howard?" Annie asked, ears suddenly perked.

"He's more in love with you now than he ever was. He can't stop talkin' about you when you're not around. Would have been easier for him for you to stay gone because he feels like he ain't worthy of you, and it's killin' him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabriel?" Annie woke her brother up the next morning with the smell of fresh cinnamon bread. Gabriel rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Get up. Were taking this over to the boys. And don't worry, I left a loaf here."

"Why?"

"Because we're not going anywhere. We're staying right here in Franklin County. And we have to soften that blow a little."

Gabriel shot out of bed and hugged his sister.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get dressed."

When they got to the station, Jack and Howard were sitting at the counter, arguing.

"Forrest ain't got no aspirations. He still sleeps on a mattress on the floor like a Chinaman. Like a fu-"

"You might wanna watch your mouth there,

little brother. There's a lady present."

Howard turned and looked at Annie.

Jack mumbled another profanity and limped out the door with a paper bag in his hand.

"Oh, come on. Where are you going with that stuff?"

"Church."

Howard laughed. "You better take it easy on that jar then!"

Howard turned around and looked at her. She stood still and looked back. Danny finally cleared his throat.

"Uh, Gabriel? Why don't you come on out and help me look at the engine on the truck?"

The two of them left, and Annie started.

"Why do you tease Jack so much?" She said, setting the bread down on the counter and pulling a knife from the drawer behind it.

"He needs it. His head is full of ideas and he's got to come back down to earth."

"Whatever you say." Annie slathered a piece of the bread with butter and handed it to him. "Here, eat this. You look terrible."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm serious. Come here, let me look at you."

Annie walked around the front of the counter and stood in front of Howard. She laid her fingers on his wrist to check his pulse, and he took her hand while she used the other to check his eyelids.

"You're low on iron. And you need to drink more water."

"I'm fine, Anne. Don't worry about me."

"All I do is worry about you. Now eat. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Anne..."

"Don't argue with me. Doctor's orders."

"Fine." Howard smiled and took a bite.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go and take some of this bread to Cricket and Aunt Winnie."

"That's a long walk. Let me drive you?"

"No. It's a nice day. I could stand a walk."

Annie started to leave. Howard took her hand and pulled her back.

"What?"

"I just want you to know that I'm glad you didn't stay in New York. I was going crazy when you were gone. Because you're my family too, Anne."

Annie smiled and gathered Howard's face between her hands. She pressed her lips to his forehead, lingering for a long minute.

"Now go on. If you don't walk away now, I-"

"I know."

Annie walked out of the station and down the road to the Pate house. It was a thirty minute walk, and it took her almost that long to get rid of the goosebumps that Howard gave her. She saw the sheriff's car outside of Aunt Winnie's house.

Just then, the door opened, and Charlie Rakes kicked Jack down the steps.

"You boys don't get it, do you?" He leaned down and grabbed Jack's hair. "Look at me, son. Oh, you're a peach."

"What's going on?" Annie yelled. "Get off of him!"

She ran over and yanked at Rakes' arm. He knocked her to the ground.

"Oh, if it isn't the good doctor. I'll deal with you in a minute!"

Rakes kicked Jack over and over in the stomach, then punched him in the face several times.

"Get up! I thought they said you Bondurant boys were a bunch of hard-boiled tough guys! You better get up now, or you're gonna watch her get it!"

Annie stood up and called for Cricket. Rakes punched her in the jaw. When she fell back to the ground, he put his foot on her head so she couldn't get up. She saw Cricket escape out of the back of the house.

"Oh, this is terrible," Rakes said. "This just won't do."

He grabbed Annie's hair this time and dragged her to the car. He opened the back seat and shoved her in.

"If you go anywhere while I'm finishing up with him, I'll kill him. I swear it."

"My brothers are gonna get you," Jack said, weakly. "They're gonna kill you. Especially if you lay a finger on Annie."

"Is that so? Well, I plan on laying a lot more than a finger on her. Why don't you tell those brothers of yours we're coming for them next?"

He punched Jack in the face again.

"You tell 'em."

"No more! No more, please. Please." Jack grabbed Rakes' sleeve, which made the wormy deputy livid.

"Don't touch me!" He shoved him to the ground again and pointed in his face.

"Next time I come down real hard."

Jack lay there on the ground, sputtering blood, while Rakes stormed back to the car. Annie didn't know where Sheriff Hodges and Pete were; they had probably been instructed to make themselves scarce. Annie knew that she and Rakes weren't going anywhere. He was going to deal with her in the backseat of the car.

Sure enough, Rakes opened the door and yanked Annie's lower body out by the knees. She tried kicking at him, but he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't bother myself with a redneck inbred harlot. But you're a city girl, aren't you?"

He said it while he started unbuttoning her dress from the top, biting hard at every inch of skin he uncovered. He had almost reached her navel when he was suddenly yanked away from her body.

Danny pulled her out of the car and carried her to his own truck, then went back and helped Jack off of the ground. Gabriel had a baseball bat in his hands and was running at Rakes and yelling like a wild man. Danny got him before he got his first hit in.

"Gabriel! Come on. We gotta get your sister home. Come on. Leave him. We'll get him another time."

Danny looked menacingly at Rakes and spit at his feet. Then he dragged Gabriel to the truck and made him get in next to Annie, then got Jack and hauled him into the back. When everyone was in, he pealed out of the yard.

"You okay, Annie?"

"I'm fine, Angel. No broken bones. You and Danny got there right in time." Annie took Gabriel's hand. "How did you know where I was?"

"Cricket came and got us. He was lookin' for Howard, but he was out with the cows. So he got us instead."

"I'm glad. Howard can't know that this happened. He'll do something stupid. He'll kill Rakes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on inside, let me fix you up," Annie said to Jack. She and Danny helped him inside her house, and she asked Gabriel to get her medical kit.

"He surprised me, Annie. I woulda got him, if I-"

"I know, Jackie."

"You ain't gonna tell Forrest, are you?"

"No. As long as you don't tell Howard."

Annie opened the kit when Gabriel brought it, and after she'd washed the blood off of Jack's face, she dabbed it with alcohol.

"Are you alright? Did he...I saw him with you in the car. Did-"

"Danny got him before he could. I'm okay, Jack."

"He hit you. Your lip is split."

"Yeah. But I'm fine. You, however, are going to need stitches. And I'm going to have to reset your nose."

When Annie finished patching up Jack, she and Gabriel walked with him to the station. Gabriel had refused to leave his bat at home, and carried it next to him ready to strike. They heard the lowing of a laboring cow when they got into the yard, and then Howard's gentle shushing. Jack looked panicked.

"I'll go. You take Gabriel inside and find something useful to do. I'm not as beat up as you."

Jack nodded and did a she said. Before Annie entered the barn, she remembered to pull out the barrette that was holding her hair back so that the raven locks would cover the bruises that Rakes had left on her neck. She leaned on the stall door where Howard had Petunia's head in his lap.

"Is she ready to calf?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. But she's struggling." Howard looked up, then bolted to her. He put his thumb to her busted lip gingerly. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Just took a tumble down the cellar steps at Aunt Winnie's. Clumsy me. Can I help here?"

"Yeah," Howard said, and Annie breathed an almost audible sigh of relief that her distraction had worked. "The calf is breeched. He stuck his leg out about a half hour ago, but he pulled it back in. I keep tryin' to get a rope attached, but she won't stop moving unless I'm up here by her head."

"Alright. Let me take over up here."

Annie kept Petunia calm while Howard yanked and pulled at the calf. It took another half an hour for the birth to be over.

"He's dead."

"So is she," Annie said, sniffling and laying Petunia's head on the floor of the stall. "I'm sorry, Howard."

"Eh. Don't be sorry. Thanks for the help. This calf had six legs."

Annie stood up to look.

"Wow. I've seen them with fewer than they need, but not more."

"Yeah, well. I'm gonna butcher them. No sense in letting' them go to waste. Why don't you go inside and get cleaned up?"

"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

That afternoon, Annie was refilling coffee cups and taking orders when Howard stormed in, trailed by Jack, and came straight for her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. His hands and face were still wet from scrubbing them at the pump.

"Howard, what are you-"

"You tell me the truth, Anne. What did that coward do to you?"

Annie looked from Howard to Jack and back again.

"What coward?"

"Rakes, Annie. Jack says he was attacked at Cricket's place, and you said you were goin' over there. That busted lip isn't from the cellar steps, is it?"

Annie stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"He hit you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"Is that all he did?"

"Yes." She lied.

"No. Tell him, Annie." Gabriel had come in from outside. "Tell him the truth."

Howard turned back to her. A hurricane was brewing in his eyes. His expression dared her to lie to him again. She didn't.

"He pushed me down."

"And that's all?" Howard said incredulously.

"And he threw her in the back of the car. He was choking her when we got there. Had her dress half undone."

"Danny-"

"He has to know, honey. It's out now."

Howard pulled Annie out onto the back porch. He paced back and forth, wanting to ask but trying to build up the courage to hear the answer. Annie pressed her back into the wall.

"Did he...did he rape you?"

"No. Danny caught him in time."

Howard pulled Annie's hair away from her neck, then measured the bruises there with his own fingers. He pulled the collar of her dress apart and saw the bite marks on her décolletage.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No! Howard, don't go after him. I'm alright. Please."

"Where were Henry and Pete?"

"They weren't around. I think...I think Rakes told them to leave."

Howard's forehead came down onto Annie's collar bone.

"You should have told me. I was out there letting you help me with that cow, and you should have been laying down at home."

"I know. But that wouldn't have helped me. When Danny and Gabriel rescued us and we were on our way back here, all I could think about was how much I needed to see you."

Howard raised his head and looked at her. He was about to say something, but they heard a car pull up to the front of the station. Danny came out the door.

"Forrest is back."

Howard nodded, and Danny went back in. Howard looked back at Annie. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on."

Inside, Forrest was staring at Jack, who was sitting at the bar.

"All right. So you want to get into this racket. But I see you sitting there, looking like somebody's punching bag. I see Annie looking not much better. So I ask you...what do you

intend to do now?"

Jack glared at Forrest.

"What do _I _intend to-do?"

"Yeah. You. You expect somebody else to handle it?"

"No."

"Howard, maybe?"

"That ain't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I don't need no help."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't need no help."

"Oh, you don't?"

"Leave him be, Forrest," Annie pleaded.

"I will not. Are you the one that fixed him up, Annie? You won't open a practice, but you'll stitch up your friends when they can't even protect you from being attacked? Answer me."

"Watch it, Forrest." Howard stepped in front of Annie protectively.

"Alright. That's just fine." Forrest turned back to Jack. "Here it is. As long as you are my brother, you will never let this happen

again, do you understand?"

"I get it."

"I don't think you do."

Jack was quiet for a moment. He looked around at everyone in the room before he met Forrest's eyes.

"What if I can't? I mean, I ain't... I'm not

built like you and Howard. I ain't never been like you."

"It's all right. Jack...it is not the violence

that sets a man apart. All right? It is the distance that he is prepared to go. Jack, look at me. We're survivors. We control the fear. And without the fear, we are all as good as dead. Do you understand? Do you?"

Jack didn't answer for another long moment. Then,

"Rakes told me to tell you they're coming for you next."

"Hm. Yeah, well, they'll be back, you can be sure of that."

Howard tightened his arm around Annie's waist.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys insisted that Annie and Gabriel stay at the station that night. Howard made Annie take his bed, and he laid a bedroll on the floor.

"I can sleep on the floor, Howard."

"No, ma'am. That's not how my mother raised me. Well, she raised me not to share a bedroom with a girl I ain't married to in the first place, but I think she would make an exception in your case."

"It's not right that you should have to sleep down there. I can sleep on the cot in the kitchen."

"Jack is down there. Gabriel is in his bed."

Annie swallowed hard.

"Then why don't you share with me?"

"What?"

"There's plenty of room here for both of us, if we sleep close."

"Oh, no, Anne. I-"

"Quit arguing with me. You never win."

Howard exhaled and smiled. He toed his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Annie. They had to sleep turned on their sides in order to fit in the bed together. They chose to face each other. Annie felt her heart thudding in her chest, and was sure Howard could hear it, too.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked with a husky voice.

"I am now. Goodnight, Howard."

"Goodnight, Anne."

It was well after sunrise when Annie woke up the next morning. She immediately realized that she felt more rested than she had in a long time. Howard's arms had found their way to her while they slept. One was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was buried in her hair. Annie's nose was pressed to his chest. She smiled and kissed his jaw.

"Good morning," Howard said. His deep voice made his chest rumble against her.

"Good morning."

Howard opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Not so great, to tell you the truth. Up until about two hours ago I was worried about making any movements and waking you up. You're beautiful even when you sleep, Annie Laurie."

"Charmer. Go back to sleep then."

Annie kissed his forehead and slipped out of the bed. She found Forrest on the porch, and sat in the chair next to him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin'. There's some coffee in there that Maggie made. If you want it."

"Thanks. I'll get some. Hey, speaking Of Maggie...are you two...well..."

"No. And I would appreciate you buttin' out of my business."

"Alright, fine."

"Besides, you got no room to talk. Are you and Howard?"

"I...well..."

"Ah, damn," Forrest muttered.

Sheriff Hodges and Pete were pulling up into the yard.

"Do you want me to go and get Howard?"

"Yeah, I guess you'd better."

Annie nodded and went inside. She climbed the steps to Howard's attic room. He was sprawled on the bed now, sleeping heavily. Annie hated to wake him again but she shook his shoulder gently.

"Howard?"

Howard startled and dragged his knife out from under his pillow. Annie jumped.

"Anne?"

"It's me."

"Did you sleep here last night, or was I dreaming again?"

"I did. Forrest asked me to come bring you downstairs. You dream about me?"

Howard sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Of course I do. What does Forrest want with me?" He asked as he pulled on his worn shoes.

"Henry and Pete are downstairs. They-"

Howard didn't hesitate. He stormed out of the room, yanking his jacket on. Annie followed him.

"Howard!"

He burst through the screen door of Blackwater Station and started swinging.

"Oh, what? You gonna shoot me, huh?"

"Howard!" Annie screamed. "Howard!"

He didn't listen. He shoved Henry to the ground and started kicking him in the stomach.

"You gonna hurt my brother?! Huh? You trying to intimidate us, Sheriff? You trying to intimidate us by skulking away with your tail between your legs while Charlie Rakes tries to rape my Annie? Answer me!"

Howard put his boot in the middle of Henry's chest and shoved the gas pump into his mouth. He started cranking the fuel.

"Howard!" Annie tried to go to him, but Forrest went first.

"All right now. That's enough now."

Howard didn't listen.

"You gonna sell out like all the rest of them? Gonna let him touch Annie? Haven't you learned?"

Forrest gestured to Annie, who left the porch and grabbed Howard's arm before the bright orange gas could get to Henry's mouth. He looked back at her; the storm that was usually in his eyes was a cyclone now. Annie spoke calmly.

"That's enough, Howard."

Howard still seethed, but he let Henry go. He took Annie's hand.

"All right."

One final kick, and Howard let Annie lead him inside. They stood just inside the screen door, and Howard kept his arm tight around Annie's waist, holding her flush to his side.

"Now, y'all oughta know better than to come around here when Howard's been on the

stump whiskey for a few days. You're lucky that lady was there; she's the only one can stop him. I think you might wanna

get out of here. You give my regards to Special Deputy Rakes. And you tell him, next time he wants to put his hands on a woman, it best not be Annie McIntyre. Because I'll set Howard loose the next time."

Forrest unloaded Henry's gun, then repeated his own words to him.

"It ain't nothing personal, Henry."

"I'm taking you home," Howard said. "I don't want you or your brother going anywhere alone."

"Don't worry about us."

"All I do anymore is worry about you, Annie Laurie."


	12. Chapter 12

For four days, Howard came to Annie's house for breakfast every morning, then took her and Gabriel wherever they needed to go. If they didn't need to go anywhere, he took them to the station and then back home for supper. He started sleeping outside in the lean to so he didn't have to make the trip home.

"I'm not gonna be here tonight, Anne. I want you to keep the shotgun under the bed. Alright?"

It had been three weeks. Annie had gotten used to Howard's constant company, and it was almost ordinary now for him to be at their kitchen table.

"Alright. Where are you going?"

"Danny and I have to do some work up at the still, and then I've got to help Forrest with some stuff."

"I can only assume it has to do with the family business, since you're doing it in the middle of the night."

"Yeah."

Annie picked up his plate and took it to the basin.

"Fine. Don't get yourself killed."

"Fine. I should be home by one."

Annie's heart fluttered when Howard called it "home". She shouldn't read into it. She really shouldn't. But she was still laying awake at three the next morning, thinking about it.

That's when someone knocked on the front door.

Annie didn't hesitate to pull the gun from under her bed and go into the living room. Gabriel was already there with his bat. The knocking continued.

"I heard him sniffing around outside. I can't see who it is."

"Alright. Well, I'll-"

"Anne? Let me in." Howard's slur came from the other side of the door. "Anne!"

Annie exhaled, put the gun on the coffee table, and moved to open the door. Howard was leaning on the jamb.

"What took you so long?" He said.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to be back two hours ago. Get in here, it's freezing out there."

Annie ushered him inside and closed the door.

"I had to sample a new recipe from Danny."

"I see. And did you show up to help Forrest like this?"

"No. I didn't quite make it to help Forrest. Me and Danny and Idabel got to talkin'...then Idabel and me got to doin' other things..."

Howard laughed. Annie's heart sank through the floor. She turned away from Howard, suddenly very aware of her nightgown.

"Gabriel, you go on up to bed. I'll make sure Howard gets home."

"Are you sure, Annie?"

"Yes. Go on."

Gabriel climbed the ladder to his bedroom, and Annie turned back to Howard, grabbing the flannel blanket from the chair and pulling it around her shoulders.

"You're not gonna make me go home, are you?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No."

"Then why are you knocking at my door at three in the morning? If you were going to stay you should have gone to the lean-to."

"I can't go home. Forrest needs time to simmer. But it's cold as all get out in that lean to. And it's warm in here. And I thought..."

"You thought wrong. You're not sleeping in here."

"Oh, come on, baby." Howard pulled Annie to himself and started attacking her neck with his lips. His hands were frozen against her warm skin. "Let me stay. You know you want to."

Annie pushed him away.

"Don't touch me like that! Keep your dirty hands off of me!"

"What's wrong?" He said, grabbing her wrists. Annie struggled to get free. "You didn't seem to have a problem with my dirty hands when they were on you after that dance."

"You're hurting me!"

"Didn't have a problem with them holding you in my bed."

"Ouch! Howard, let go!"

"What did I do? Huh? You swan around here, tellin' me you love me and you want me. Here I am. So what's the problem?"

He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and slapped his face.

"You want to kill Rakes for trying to take advantage of me, but it's alright if you do it? What, because I belong to you?"

"Annie-"

"If you want a warm bed to sleep in, why don't you try Idabel's?"

A look of realization came over Howard's face.

"Is that what you're angry about? A little fun with a good friend?"

"A little fun. I've been pouring my heart out to you since I got home, basically throwing myself at your feet because I'm so in love with you, and I want you to love me back. You say you can't love me. I'm completely heart broken. But you obviously don't even feel enough to keep your hands off of other women."

Howard grabbed Annie's arms and shook her slightly.

"I never said that I couldn't love you, Annie. I never said that. I love you so much it makes me sick. I love you so much that the only way I know how to cope with it is at the still."

"You could cope with it by giving in, you idiot!"

"No I can't! I won't."

"But what would you do if I found some other man? And I decided to just...to just go and do what you did with Idabel."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? I have no one to wait for, I suppose, so maybe I should!"

Annie started towards her bedroom. Howard pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't! We're having this out."

"We've already had it out. We've had it out a hundred times. I'm tired, Howard. My body is tired and my heart is tired. I said I would never let you go and I meant it. But maybe you're letting me go."

"Anne. Please. I-"

"Howard!" Jack's voice came from outside. Howard and Annie went out onto the porch. The sun was just starting to come up over the ridge.

"Jack? What's wrong? Howard said.

" It's Forrest. He's-"

"You just go on back and tell Forrest that I'll be there when-"

"No, Howard. Someone cut his throat!"


	13. Chapter 13

"You can come in. But don't let him talk."

Jack, Howard, and Annie stood up. The doctor stopped Annie before she went into Forrest's room.

"Sorry, Annie. Just family in there."

"She is family, Doc."

Howard took her hand and led her into the room with them. Forrest was laying in the bed, staring at each person as they came in. There was a large bandage across his throat. No one moved for along moment, until Annie approached the bed.

"Hi. You feel alright? Well...all things considered."

Forrest nodded. Annie checked his bandage, then stepped aside for Jack and went to Howard's side. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

"Hey, Forrest. Them doctors are saying you walked in here. All the ways from Blackwater Station. Through the damn snow. Did you get 'em, Forrest? 'Cause I want to be there when you do. I'll hold them down myself. Walking all the way here from Blackwater Station..."

"Jack, why don't you shut up a minute?" Howard untangled himself from Annie. He and Forrest stared at each other, then Howard nodded at Forrest and turned to go.

"You should've been there, Howard," Forrest croaked.

Howard stopped for a second, then stormed out. Annie looked after him, then went back to the bed.

"I'll see you later, Forrest. Don't talk. And do what the doctor says."

She kissed him on the forehead, then nodded at Jack.

"Danny, can you see that Gabriel gets home alright?"

"Sure, Doc."

Annie ran out of the hospital and down the steps. She saw Howard speeding away from her.

"Howard! Howard, wait!"

The truck stopped and reversed towards her. Howard opened the door for her, and pulled away almost before she was in.

"Howard. Slow down."

"I gotta get back. Gotta do somethin' at the still."

"It's going to be there when we get there, no matter how fast you drive." She scooted over and put her hand on his arm. "Slow down."

But he didn't slow down. He plowed through, making it to the still in record time. He got out of the truck and started kicking the rocks and screaming like a wild man. He picked up the blankets that were still there from the night before and hurled them into the woods. Annie let him go until his voice was hoarse and he collapsed to the ground. Then she quietly got out of the truck and knelt next to him.

"It's my fault, Anne."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is! I should have been there! I'm-"

Annie pulled him into her arms and rocked back and forth, shushing him and kissing the top of his head. Howard let her comfort him, which wasn't usual for him.

"Let it out, Howard. No one else is around. You can cry."

"Why do you care so much about me, Annie? I'm nothin'."

"You're not nothing. Not to me."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Annie heard someone humming on the front porch when she woke up. She went over to the window and looked out. Howard was sitting in her daddy's rocking chair with a rifle in his lap, rocking and humming. She opened the window.

"Howard? Did you stay out here all night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You must be freezing."

"Couldn't risk you being unprotected, in case they come here."

"They don't know about me."

"We don't know that. I don't know who those men were. It might be someone we know. I already let Forrest get hurt."

Annie took the quilt from her bed, climbed out the window, and draped it around Howard's shoulders.

"You didn't let that happen, sweetheart."

"Well, I didn't stop it. That's the same thing. He was bleeding his life out of his neck and I-well, I didn't stop it."

Annie sat in the chair opposite him. She could tell he wasn't done, so she waited.

"And I hurt the one person that means the most to me in the world. Anne, Idabel doesn't mean anything more than a friend to me."

"I know."

"And when I...when I touched you last night. That was unacceptable."

"It's alright, Howard."

"No it isn't. You were right about everything. When you told me that Rakes touched you, I saw red. I wanted to kill him. And then I came around and did the same thing. I treated you like you were my property. But you're...you're precious to me, Anne. You're the most precious person in the world to me. I swore a long time ago that I would protect you. And I..."

Annie took the rifle from Howard gently and took his hand. "Come with me."

Annie made a pot of coffee, poured two cups, and brought them to the table, all in the dead silence that loomed over her and Howard. It wasn't until she reached across and took his hand that he started and looked at her.

"Thanks."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I should have been there. If I was there the other night, Forrest would be alright."

"Or you would both be laying in that hospital."

"That would be better. It would be better if I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Howard, Forrest is alive. He'll forgive you. He always does. He's your brother."

"He is my brother. It's my job to protect him. To protect all of you. And I didn't do that. I was too busy being dumb old Howard Bondurant."

Howard started to choke up. Annie took the coffee from his hands and set it on the table, then settled herself on his knee and pulled his head to her chest. Howard wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Annie just let him sob for the next few moments. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Shh. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

"I can't do it anymore, Anne."

"You can't do what, sweetheart?"

"I can't keep runnin' from myself."

Annie's heart broke at that.

"You don't have to, Howard. Rest, please. You can rest."

She gathered up his face, which was streaked with tears, and pressed her lips to his. Howard took a moment to respond, but when he did, Annie had no questions about whether he wanted her. He gripped her waist and crushed her mouth. Annie gripped his collar when he pulled away, afraid she would faint.

"Anne, do you remember what you said the other day, about being on the outside looking in?"

"I was angry. I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. And I know what you mean. Like you keep banging on the window and all anyone does is look at you and keep talking. Nobody will let you in."

"Yes."

"I never want you to feel like that with our family again. It is our family, Anne. They're as much yours as they are mine. And...and I want to make that official."

Annie's stomach jolted.

"Howard..."

"I'm tired of runnin' from you. I'm in love. It's like...it's like my heart is a tree. And when you're around, it gets a steady rain. When you smile at me, that's the sun shining through the leaves. When you kiss me," he said, pressing his lips to hers again, "it's like being rooted. Planted solid. I can't let you go, Annie. I was made to love you."

"Oh, Howard. I love you."

"Will you marry me, then?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

On Saturday morning, Annie woke up alone for the last time. She breathed in the fresh, chilled air that was coming through the window. Spring was coming soon. She and Howard could replant the garden.

It would be their garden now.

Annie smiled to herself and yelled at Gabriel to get out of bed. Howard was coming to get them at nine sharp, and it was already seven thirty. Annie quickly washed and dressed in her best green dress; the one she had worn to the dance the night that she had kissed Howard. She arranged her hair and put a small amount of rouge on her lips and cheeks. Howard knocked on the door two minutes before nine.

"Gabriel! Can you get the door?"

"Yes." Annie heard the door open, and Howard's heavy steps entered the house.

"Hey, Gabriel. Is your sister about ready?"

"She's in the bedroom. Still getting ready."

"Alright."

"Howard?"

"Yeah, Gabriel?"

"I know I ain't as strong as you, and you can lick me. But I just want you to know, that if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you."

Annie expected Howard to laugh, but he sounded as serious as she'd ever heard him when he answered.

"I promise that I will do everything I can to keep your sister safe. And I will never hurt her. I know you love her, Gabriel. I love her too. She's my world."

Annie smiled, and chose that moment to leave her bedroom. Howard stood from the sofa and took his hat off.

"Good Lord. You look...radiant."

Annie could feel herself blush.

"You've seen this dress before."

"I have. But...oh, Anne."

Annie crossed to Howard and straightened his tie. He had shaved and combed his hair. He was wearing his Sunday best, which hadn't seen the inside of a church in longer than. Annie cared to count.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go get hitched."

Danny, Cricket, Maggie, and Jack were waiting at the church. They were the only witnesses; besides it being short notice, they didn't know who was on their side any more.

Howard and Annie exchanged short vows, and they used Howard's mother and father's wedding rings. Howard held onto Annie's hands tight, like he thought she would run. But she just looked into his eyes and smiled reassuringly.

When they sealed their vows with a kiss, Annie felt a peace come over her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I love you, Mrs. Bondurant," Howard said when they had run out of the church under a shower of rice.

"I know you do."

"And I'm gonna take care of you. I can be with you all the time now. Nothin' and no one is gonna get to you or your brother. I swear that to you."

Annie kissed Howard's lips softly.

"You got the ring on me; you don't have to keep selling yourself, Howard."

Howard laughed and pulled her to the truck. Rice showered his back as he opened Annie's door for her and handed her in. And just like that, they were off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Danny and Jack are looking after Gabriel for a couple days. You and I are gonna be alone."

He reached over and put his hand on Annie's knees, sliding his fingers under her thigh and pulling her to his side. Annie leaned her head on his shoulder and stroked his arm while he sped up the roads and through the woods.

"Howard Bondurant, did you bring me on a honeymoon to your still?"

"Sure did. No one will bother us here." Howard got out of the truck and came around to help her out.

"Where, pray tell, are we supposed to...sleep?"

Annie's pause was intentional. Howard smiled at her and kissed her.

"You'll see."

Annie let her husband lead her to the storage shed where they kept the booze and supplies. She scoffed.

"If you think I'm going to let you do anything to me among all your old fruit jars and bushels of corn, you are sorely mistaken."

Howard smirked, opened the door, and picked Annie up as her jaw hit the ground.

There was a bed in the center of the wall right in front of them, laid with the late Mrs. Bondurant's best quilt and linens. A copper washtub stood in a corner, and a washstand and basin was directly beside it. There was a fire in a pot belly stove, which warmed up the room and gave it cheer. Annie looked at Howard.

"Danny helped me get this together yesterday. Most of this is old stuff from the house; we needed somewhere to put it, so we figured we might as well bring it here. We moved all the liquor and stuff to the barn at the station."

"Howard."

"I know it isn't Paris, but-"

"It's better. And I have all the Paris I need, right here."

Annie unbuttoned her top three buttons and slowly pulled her handkerchief out of her brazier. Howard took it, then squeezed Annie's frame in his strong arms and kissed her, solidly.


	16. Chapter 16

Howard and Annie spent three nights at the still. They barely left the bed. Annie was woken up on the second morning by the sound of an engine backfiring.

"Howard," she untangled herself from her new husband and shook him awake. "Howard, someone's coming."

Howard sat up and sprang into action. He pulled his pants on and pulled his revolver from his discarded holster.

"You stay in here. Get dressed and stay low."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll see who it is, and do what I have to."

Howard grabbed Annie as she finished putting on her slip and kissed her.

"Stay low."

He left her in the shack and made sure the door was secure. Annie put on her dress and Howard's sweater, then crouched beside the bed. She crossed herself and prayed for Howard.

"Are you out of your mind?" Howard yelled at the unseen driver. "I thought you were Rakes. I was gonna shoot you!"

"I'm sorry, Howard. I had to come up. I know you and Annie are...well."

"So what? Something wrong with Forrest?"

"No, nothing like that. I just...can you get the gun out of my face, please?"

Annie stood and opened the door. Howard had his shotgun pointed at Jack, still fighting the last dregs of sleep. She put her hand on the barrel of the gun and eased it down toward the ground.

"What do you need, Jackie?" Annie asked.

"I know a fella across the county line, take your whole run for five dollars on the gallon."

"Baloney," Howard answered.

"No, Howard, it's a fact. Cricket got a message to him."

"Five dollars?" Howard was skeptical.

"Yep."

Howard looked over at Annie, who shrugged back at him. She didn't know anything about the business of moonshine, and she liked it that way.

"Beat it, Jack. I'm still on my honeymoon for one more night, and my wife and I are not in the mind for your tall tales."

"I'll do the driving, Howard, you ain't gotta worry about nothing."

"You?"

"And Cricket." Jack nodded seriously. Howard laughed at him.

"And Cricket, that twisted little gimp. You're

gonna deal with Floyd Banner?"

"I already asked Gabriel too. He wants to-"

"You leave my brother out of this." Annie was interested now. "I'm not sending him out there to get killed with the rest of you because you're too greedy to know when to quit."

"He'd be fine, Annie. He's a good driver. I said I'd cut him in."

"No, Jack."

"He can make his own decisions."

Annie shoved Jack into the hood of his car and when she spoke again, her voice threatened worse than a viper.

"If you take my brother anywhere near your business, you and I are not family. Do you understand?"

Howard pulled Annie back and sent her to the door.

"You're a house dog, Jack. You sweep the floors."

"You got no vision, Howard."

"Go on, scram, get outta here."

Jack was riled now. "Hey what's eatin' you anyway, huh? The fact that you let your own brother, old Forrest, down?"

Howard grabbed Jack's shirtfront in a flash. "Shut your mouth!"

Jack shoved Howard back, and Howard took a swing at him. Annie pushed them apart and stepped between them, right before Jack swung at Howard. She caught his fist on her jaw.

"Annie!" Howard picked her up off the ground. She tasted blood. Howard held his hand to her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry!" Jack said, trying to get to her. Howard pushed him to the ground.

"I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to get in that hunk of tin and get out of my sight. One. Two."

Jack cursed and walked to his car. Howard kept counting until his brother was out of the clearing. Then he turned back to Annie.

"Are you alright? Let me see."

Annie moved her hands away from her face, and Howard saw that a large red welt was starting to form. He leaned in and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Anne."

"It's not your fault. Howard, you can't let Gabriel-"

"I know."

"He won't listen if I tell him. Jack has probably already filled his head with pictures of a rich life. And I won't see him hurt."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll keep him away from the business."

"Thank you." Annie kissed him and squeezed his arm. Howard put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his body.

"And now, Mrs. Bondurant, if your jaw isn't hurt too much...I'd like to continue our honeymoon."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Howard loaded up the truck and Annie cleaned up the shack. She took the linens and quilt home so that she could wash them. She looked around the small, warm room. It had been quite a trip. Annie never thought she would miss this place, but she knew that she would long for it the minute someone mentioned Charlie Rakes back home.

"Anne? Come on, we gotta go get Forrest."

Annie walked out the door with the bundle of laundry. Howard was holding her door open. He took the laundry from her and put it in the truck. He paused there. Annie leaned her upper body out of the window so she could see him.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Nothin'. I just...nothin'."

Annie knew he was lying; he was worried that Forrest wouldn't talk to him. She opened her door and walked around to the back of the truck.

"He loves you, you know."

"Yeah.

"And you made a mistake, but it's over now."

"I know."

"So, let's go and get him. Being late to pick him up is no way to start an apology."

Howard smiled, then scowled again. Annie reached for his hand.

"I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Danny and Gabriel were waiting with Forrest when the new couple got there. Something was hanging in the air.

"What is it?" Howard asked his brother.

"I'm gonna ask, even though I think I know the answer," Forrest croaked out. "Do you have the key to the store room?"

"The one at the station? No."

Forrest stood up from the bed.

"Jack and Cricket are gone. Do you know where they went?"

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Jack came up to the still yesterday, said he was talkin' to someone that would take everything for five bucks a gallon. I told him he was crazy. He left all flustered because he hit Annie in the face-"

"He did what?" Gabriel said.

"It was an accident," Annie said, giving a reassuring look to her brother. "He was trying to fight Howard."

"I don't care that it was an accident," Forrest said, clapping his hat on his head. "You're gonna take me home, and we're gonna wait for that thievin' idiot to come crawlin' back."

"What if Rakes gets to him?" Danny said.

"Rakes is too busy keeping his eye on me."

"And if this Floyd Banner decides to kill him?"

Forrest started out of the room before he answered Annie's question.

"Then so be it."

Forrest walked away. Danny and Gabriel followed, and Howard and Annie stayed at the rear.

"I think he may have forgotten about his dispute with you, my love."

"Yeah. I guess there's one thing to say about old Forrest. He cares more about his liquor than his own life."

"He's an idiot. He's a very smart man, but he's an idiot. That runs in the family, I guess."


	18. Chapter 18

Howard, Annie, Maggie, Danny, and Gabriel waited on the porch of Blackwater Station for Jack. The others milled around, talking and drinking coffee, but Forrest sat in his chair and stared at the road, waiting to pass judgement on his younger brother.

"Forrest, go easy on him, alright? He's still your brother."

"You astound me, Annie. He punched you in the mouth yesterday and you still have a bleeding heart over him."

"Just...he's trying to to prove himself to you. And it's-"

Annie felt a hand on her shoulder. Howard shook his head at her.

"I'm not gonna kill him, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just gonna make sure he understands why this was a poor decision."

Jack's car came barreling into the yard. He skidded to a stop and started explaining before he even got out.

"You're gonna hold on, Forrest. You gotta hear me out. I sold your whole lot to Floyd Banner in one go. Would have taken you a month to off-load that. Not only that, I sold it for five dollars on the barrel. That's twice what you get. Right here? That's two thousand dollars,

minus my commission."

Forrest took in a deep breath and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second while he thought of what he wanted to say. Then he leaned forward and spoke softly.

"Look at you. You think you're so smart. You're swanning around like you're Al Capone. With your new best friend."

Forrest leaned his head back so Jack could see the ugly, ragged scar across his throat.

"You take a good look, Jack. That's your new best friend."

"Yeah, you're wrong there, too. Special Deputy Rakes was the one hired the men to do that to you."

"Who told you that?"

"Floyd Banner himself."

"Oh, Floyd Banner himself." Forrest looked over at Howard for a corroboration of his disbelief. When he looked back at Jack, he laughed without humor.

"Well, that must be gospel. Was it Floyd Banner that taught you to hit a lady? You see Annie's jaw busted up over there?"

"Forrest, I-" Annie started to interrupt, but Forrest continued.

"From what I understand, Howard would have ripped your arms right off your body for that, if she hadn't stopped him. You think Floyd Banner would have helped you then?"

Annie felt Howard's hand on her waist, digging into her ribs. She kissed him on the cheek to calm him down. He was still angry about the hit.

Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Forrest.

"What's that?"

"It's a gift. From Floyd Banner."

Forrest didn't take the paper.

"It's an address, Forrest. For where you can find those men who cut your throat. I say we get 'em tonight."

Forrest sat resolute; Annie knew he would get the men whose address was on the paper. But he wouldn't let Jack know about it. Jack set the paper on his brother's shoulder and went into the station.

"Anything else I can do for you, Forrest?" He asked as he passed. "Sweep your floors, maybe?"

"Jack-"

"I got somewhere I gotta be. I'm sorry, Annie."

"I know you are, Jackie."


	19. Chapter 19

"They'll be expecting us to get them soon," Howard said. They had all gone back to Howard and Annie's house for supper, and the boys were talking over coffee and dessert. Annie listened in while she washed the dishes.

"Yeah. We better wait it out. Wait until they don't look over their shoulders for us anymore. They know there's more than one of us."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A couple weeks. A month, maybe."

Annie scrubbed the plate she was holding too hard. It broke in her hands.

"Anne? Hey, you're bleeding!" Howard exclaimed. He grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her hand. After telling Forrest they would be right back, he pulled her into the bathroom where she kept her medical bag.

"Sit down here," he said. He set a towel on the side of the tub to cushion the cold porcelain, then sat beside it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She winced at the first dab of cold alcohol that Howard applied to a deep cut across the top of her left palm.

"You're not fine. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I said I'm fine. You're bandaging that wrong." Annie took the end of the muslin from him and finished the job. Howard lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes.

"Annie."

"If you go after those men, you're going to start a war. Howard, I can't sit by and watch you-"

"Get myself killed. I know. Annie, it's gotta be done. I know you worry, but I'm gonna be fine."

"No, you aren't. It will not end with them. Rakes is not going to stop until all three of you are dead. Or he's dead."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I'm as much a part of this as you are." Annie stood up and started for the door, but Howard grabbed her elbow and turned her back to himself. He waited for her to say the rest of what was on her mind.

Annie couldn't look Howard in the eyes when she murmured, "I just got you. I can't let you go."

"You won't have to, baby."

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his face into her décolletage. They were interrupted by Forrest knocking on the door.

"Y'all better not be doing what I think you're doing in there. We got places to be."

"Alright, Forrest," Howard called. He kissed Annie's collarbone and stood up. "We're coming."


	20. Chapter 20

A month came and went, and there was no mention of retaliation. Annie thought the boys had listened to her and decided against it.

"More coffee, Forrest?" She said, offering the pot. Forrest and Danny had come for supper. Annie had the windows and door open; there was an early spring breeze sweeping through the holler and she wanted to catch it in the house and air it out.

"Thanks, Doc." Forrest held out his cup. Annie filled it and set the pot down quickly as Howard pulled her down onto his lap.

"So, it's decided then. We're going tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight, Danny?"

The dishes clinked as Forrest kicked Danny's shin under the table.

"They're going to get those men what cut Forrest's throat, Annie."

Annie looked at her brother's hopeful face. She felt sick.

"What?"

"We have to, Anne." Howard's chest rumbled at her back. "They've had time to relax, and now is the best time to-"

"You promised you wouldn't!"

Annie pushed herself off of Howard's lap and turned to face them. Howard stood.

"I never promised that, Annie. I promised I would be alright. And I will."

"You have no way of knowing that. And why does Gabriel know about it before me? I hope you didn't tell him he could go with you on your little suicide mission."

"He overheard us talking at the station yesterday." Howard took her hands. "Baby, don't worry."

"We need you here!"

"You and Gabriel are going to be fine."

"I'm not talking about Gabriel!"

Howard looked confused, and then dumbstruck. Annie yanked her hands away, stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. She sat on the floor and leaned her head on the bed. She closed her eyes, but only for a moment before Howard came in.

"I sent everyone home."

"Fine."

Howard knelt next to her.

"When did you find out?"

"A week ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"When did I have the time, Howard? You're always at the still, or at the station, or driving somewhere. You're never here."

"Anne." He sat down and put his hand to her middle. "Anne. We're gonna have a baby."

Annie looked through her tears into Howard's eyes. She nodded. Howard pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, Howard. I can't watch you die. Please...please don't go. We need you."

"Alright, baby. Alright."

He stood with her in his arms, and both of them dressed for bed. Howard pulled Annie flush to his body when they lay down to sleep.

When Annie woke up, Howard was gone.

She felt his side of the bed. It was cold. His pillow was in perfect order; not creased and beaten as usual when he'd slept on it.

"Oh, Howard. No," she mumbled to herself. She covered her eyes with her hands and pressed. "I'm so stupid."

Annie pulled herself out of bed, and then made it slowly. Methodically. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of dungarees, then took Howard's sweater off of the bed post and slipped it on, inhaling his scent deeply. She thought about making breakfast, but she wasn't hungry and Gabriel wouldn't be awake for another couple of hours. She finally settled herself into a rocking chair on the porch and waited.

Howard's truck rumbled into the yard as the sun was climbing over the trees. He saw his wife before he stopped. When he got out, he started talking before Annie could have a chance.

"Anne. Please, hear me out. I know I said I wouldn't go. But I had to. Anne, I had to go. But we got them. We found them, and we got them."

When Annie didn't say anything, Howard stepped onto the porch and knelt next to her chair.

"Talk to me. Please, baby, say something."

"Is any of that yours?" Annie said quietly, indicating the blood that covered him from head to toe.

"No."

Annie chewed her lip and nodded. She stood up.

"Put those clothes in the tub and fill it with cold water. I'll do what I can to get the stains out."

"Annie."

"I'm going to make breakfast."

Howard caught her hand before she could go inside.

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"You don't want to say anything else?"

Annie felt the tears she had been fighting spill over onto her cheeks.

"You lied to me, Howard. What else is there to say? You lied to me."

"Annie."

"Don't."


	21. Chapter 21

Annie had no words for Howard for two weeks. They ate together at the table; Annie would make conversation with Gabriel, but when Howard tried to talk to her, she would give short 'yes' or 'no' answers. She slept as far away from him as she could at night, but found herself folded in his arms in the morning. Subconsciously, she wanted him. But she needed him to know how angry she was.

"Let me go and get the eggs this morning, baby."

Annie was putting on that old sweater of his and getting her basket together. She had been retching all morning. She hadn't even been able to make breakfast; Howard had taken Gabriel to the station to eat.

"I'm alright. I need the fresh air. Thank you."

She had grown so used to not looking at him in the last two weeks, she didn't think about it now as she ducked out the back door toward the barn. Howard followed.

"Anne. Please let me help you."

"I'm fine, Howard."

As soon as they were inside the barn, Howard turned Annie towards him and made her look at him.

"What can I do? Please, tell me what to do. I've tried talking to you, doing things for you, apologizing. What do I need to do to for you to forgive me, Anne?"

His face was serious, eyes wide and chest heaving. Annie wanted to reach out to him and tuck herself into his warm hold. But she needed to have her say first.

"I never thought you would lie to me, Howard. I thought you loved me enough to tell me the truth, always."

"I do."

"You let me lay there in that bed, thinking everything was all well and good. And you snuck off and started a war."

Annie wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater, then straightened and looked back at Howard, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I am so sorry. I am going to do everything to make sure they aren't going to come near you or Gabriel. You and he and our baby are my most important priorities. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Howard."

"I will never lie to you again. Ever. From now on, even if I have to do something you don't like, I will tell you the truth about it."

Annie conceded.

"You will. You will never lie to me again, Howard Bondurant."

"Never."

Howard tested her forgiveness by extending his arms to her. She pressed her body to his and he wrapped her in a safe, tight embrace that she never wanted to end. She breathed in his warmth and his scent.

"I love you, Howard."

"I know you do, honey. And I love you." He kissed her soundly. "You wanna get out of here for the night? Go back up to the still?"

"The still?"

"Well, yeah. That bed is still up there. You can see so many stars up there on the ridge. And I'll build you a fire. Heck, I'll even cook for you, if you want me to."

"I'll cook, thanks very much. And what about Gabriel?"

"We'll stop by the station and let Forrest know he's staying the night. Come on, Anne. I want to take you away for a minute. Remember on the honeymoon, how good it was to just be with one another?"

Howard leaned his forehead on hers. Annie's heart skipped a beat, and she felt warmth in her cheeks. Howard had seen every inch of her, and the thought still made her flush.

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

When Howard and Annie got to the still, he sat her down on a big rock and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, then started a fire.

"What do you think is going to happen when this is all over?" Annie asked, taking a sip of the coffee he handed her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, assuming everyone lives, are you going to keep up this business, or get out?"

"I don't know," Howard answered. He settled himself behind her with his own cup of coffee and let her lean back on his chest. "Is that what you would want?"

"You know that it is."

"Well...I suppose it might be nice to get out. Get the farm really going, supper at home every night. More babies." He set his hand on Annie's stomach and she settled back further into him. "I don't know how it's all going to happen, though."

"It will, Howard. I have to believe that it will."

Howard kissed Annie's neck, and she turned her face for him to kiss her lips.

The next morning, Annie felt Howard's lips on the top of her head. She woke up in a groggy euphoria, hoping he wanted to continue the actions of the night before. But he put his head on her chest and his hand on her belly. Annie put her own hand over his and stroked slow circles over his shoulder with her other.

"You want a boy or a girl?" He said softly.

"Either. I don't mind. You?"

"I think I'd like to see a little girl with your dark hair and green eyes. And your brain."

"Mmm. Well, I don't mind if she has wild brown curls either. As long as she lets me brush them." Annie put her fingers through Howard's own coarse mane. He burrowed into her chest; his stubble scratched her skin. She closed her eyes and prepared to drift back to sleep. That's when they both heard a car approach.

"Probably Danny. I'll go tell him to go away."

Howard kissed Annie's clavicle and got out of the bed. He was pulling his pants on when someone banged on the door.

"Howard Bondurant! Come out with your hands up!"

Henry. Annie looked at her husband in terror.

"Get dressed. As soon as I open the door you're going to go out that window. Drive back to the station and tell Forrest where I am."

"No, Howard. I'm not going without you."

"You have to, baby. You have more than you to keep safe now." Howard came back to the bed and kissed Annie soundly, then kissed her belly. "Please."

Annie nodded tearfully and started to dress.

"Howard Bondurant! You're under arrest for murder."

"Go on, honey. I love you."

"I love you."

Annie finished dressing and stood by the window. Howard nodded at her.

"I'm coming out! I don't have any weapons."

Annie slipped out of the window and ran to the truck. She didn't get the keys in the ignition before someone grabbed her hair and pulled her out.

"Well, what do we have here?" Charlie Rakes' sickly sweet breath ran over Annie's face. "Not as pristine as we like to pretend, Miss McIntyre, are we?"

Rakes shoved Annie toward the front of the shed, where there were three men on the ground, and Howard was wrestling a gun away from the fourth. Rakes' own gun clicked at Annie's temple. She felt the cold metal connect to her skin and yelped for Howard.

"Annie." Howard started towards them.

"Take one more step and I blow her brains out."

Rakes threatened with such ease and indifference that Annie swore she could hear the devil in his voice. Howard stopped short.

"Please. Please let her go."

"Why should I? You've downed my men. You've evaded lawful prosecution. You and your brothers have decided you're above the law. Nothing seems to hurt you. But if I shoot her," he pulled Annie's hair back further so that her neck was exposed upward, "that might be the thing to do it."

"Don't. I'll do whatever you want, Rakes. Don't hurt my wife."

"Your wife? Well, that's a turn of events. Your wife." Rakes hand left Annie's hair and ran down her neck and across her chest. Annie started to cry. "Maybe I should take her inside, you think?"

"She's pregnant!"

"So?"

"Please. Let her go. Please."

"Get on your knees and ask me."

Howard didn't hesitate. He dropped to his knees.

"Please let my wife go."

Two of the men Howard had downed were back up, and one of them had a billy club. Annie tried to warn Howard, but Rakes cut her off.

"You're under arrest. And you're going away for a long time. You understand that?"

"I do. Just please...let her go."

"No, Howard."

Rakes shoved Annie forward, and Howard stood up. He caught her before she hit the ground. He held her face tightly between his hands.

"I'm gonna be alright, sweetheart. You go back to the station and tell Forrest what happened."

"Don't do this for me. They'll kill you. I won't have you die for me."

Howard pulled Annie flush to his body and kissed her hair. "Of course I would die for you. I'd do anything for you, Annie Laurie. But they aren't going to kill me. Alright?"

Annie nodded and kissed him fiercely. He was dragged away from her, and Rakes grabbed her arm and stormed to Howard's truck. Before they turned the corner, Annie saw the goon behind Howard's right shoulder strike him in the back of the head with the club.


	23. Chapter 23

Annie could barely see well enough to drive back to Blackwater Station. She blazed into the drive and Forrest and Danny rushed out.

"What are you doing, woman? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Forrest opened her door and helped her out.

"They got Howard, Forrest!"

Forrest tightened his hold on her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Rakes...he came to the still. Howard gave himself up so that I could get away."

Annie's cries turned to sobs. Forrest pulled her to his chest.

"Alright, it's gonna be alright. You go on inside and sit with Gabriel."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're gonna get him back."

Forrest and Danny left Annie, Gabriel, and Maggie with two guns and instructions on what to do if they weren't back by morning. Maggie made lunch for everyone, then supper, but Annie couldn't eat. She was too focused on listening for the familiar, comfortable rumble of Howard's truck. She sat by the window and absently stroked her fingers in circles over her belly, wondering what she would do if she had to raise her baby alone.

She knew the boys would help her, and that Gabriel would be right there to help her run the house. She supposed she could move back to New York. She would make Gabriel go somehow; there was no way she could stay here without Howard.

Howard. Was she ever going to see him again? She didn't even have a photograph of him. Not a recent one.

"Annie?" Maggie sat next to her. "You have to eat something."

"I can't. I really can't."

"Alright." Maggie put her cigarette out and looked out the window with Annie for a moment.

"Are you in love with Forrest?"

The blunt question startled Maggie. She smiled a little.

"I don't know. I want to say yes, but you know better than anyone how dangerous it is to love a Bondurant."

"I do. I also know how irresistible they are."

"Yes." Maggie leaned over and put her hand on Annie's arm. "He's coming back, Annie. Forrest will get him."

"I don't know about that. I know Forrest believes that they're immortal. But they're not. Their time has to run out eventually."

Maggie sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Her eyes grew suddenly teary.

"How do you do it, Annie?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew. But I don't."

Both of them stayed by the window for the rest of the day. When Annie finally saw headlights coming through the trees, she jumped up. Maggie followed. They rushed outside, only to find Jack and Cricket hollering and celebrating.

"Another load sold!" Jack slurred. He ran up the steps and swung Annie around. Annie shouted at him to put her down.

"What? What happened?" Jack was suddenly sober.

"Howard. He's-"

"He's not dead?"

"I don't know. Rakes arrested him. Forrest and Danny went to get him."

"Why didn't anyone come find me?" Jack stormed into the station. Annie followed, ready for a fight.

"Where would we have gone, Jack? No one knows where you are these days. You traipse out of here looking like a two dollar lawyer in your father's suit, and when you come back, your pockets are stuffed with Floyd Banner's blood money. Your nose is stuck in the air. You left your brothers behind to go off on your own, and you want me to come and find you when something bad happens. You are so selfish!"

"I did not leave them behind, Annie. I tried to get all of you on board with me. I wanted-"

Another vehicle came rumbling through the woods. Annie went back outside, and Jack followed. Forrest and Danny got out of the truck.

"Annie, come on!" Forrest said, circling to the back. Annie hurried to meet him, and immediately jumped into the truck.

"Howard!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Drink this, Doc." Danny set a cup of tea down on the floor next to Annie. She sat on the edge of the kitchen cot at Blackwater Station. Howard lay next to her.

"Thanks. I'll get to it." She dabbed a piece of cotton soaked in witch hazel over Howard's busted lip.

"Drink it, Anne. I'm not going anywhere." Howard's voice was hoarse and dry. He lifted a shaking hand to hers and held it. "Go on."

Annie bent down and got her cup. The tea was good; the bitterness cut through the wild honey Danny had used to sweeten it. Annie kept hold of Howard's hand while she sipped. Neither of them spoke. They were just happy to be together again. Howard finally moved his hand to her lap.

"I'm alright, my love. Okay?"

Annie nodded and sniffled. She pulled her handkerchief from her brazier and dabbed her nose with it. Howard waited for her to say something.

"I just...watching them drag you away. I thought I'd never see you again. I...I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm alive, sweetheart."

"You shouldn't have-"

"I should have. It's my job. Do you think I would have let him shoot you?"

"No! Of course not. But Howard...I told you before. I just got you. I can't let you go."

"You won't have to. Not yet, anyway."

Annie set her cup down and stretched out next to Howard. He winced as he made room for her. She put her arm across his chest and buried her nose in his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Annie Laurie."

When Howard felt well enough to go home, Danny drove them. He and Annie helped Howard inside, then Danny promised to keep an eye on Gabriel for the night and left. Annie ran Howard a bath and helped him undress.

"Oh, Howard," she gasped. His back and chest were covered in bruises and blood. "What did he do to you?"

"Just a run of the mill beating." He smirked. Annie didn't join him.

"Your hands aren't even scraped."

"I thought that if I fought back, he'd come back for you. I couldn't let that happen."

Annie helped him into the tub, then went to work cleaning him up. He had been hit with a club, and had a gash on the crown of his head that was still bleeding and needed stitches. Annie picked the supplies out of her kit and situated herself so that she was sitting on the lip of the tub with one leg on each side of Howard's torso. He stroked her calf while she worked.

"What did Forrest say to Henry to get you out?"

"I don't know. My brother is a mystery. He's got some kind of silver tongue."

"That's for sure." Annie finished the neat row of stitches with a swipe of alcohol and kissed Howard's temple. He took her hands and clasped them to his chest, then leaned his head back onto her shoulder.

"Am I going to make it?"

"Your chances look pretty good."

"Good. I was scared, Annie. I was scared I would never see you again. Scared I would never meet my baby."

For the third time in her life, Annie saw Howard Bondurant cry. She pulled him out of the tub, took him to bed, and held him while he fell asleep on her chest.


	25. Chapter 25

Howard recovered for two weeks. He argued that he didn't need it, but Annie insisted, and he conceded. She cooked for him, and Gabriel took on his chores.

At the end of the second week, Howard, Forrest, and Jack sat at Annies kitchen table, poring over plans for new stills.

"We got to have at least four," Howard said. "In case one goes funny. We're about the only ones left that haven't bowed down to Mason Wardell. We can sell way more than what we're doin' now."

"You're right. But where? Where can we go that Rakes doesn't know about?" Forrest took a long drag from his pipe.

"I know where," Jack said. His brothers looked at him at the same time. Jack showed them a spot on the map that was drawn in as a pond, but was actually a clearing. Maggie looked at Annie; they were not ready to resign themselves back to the Bondurant family business. Maggie wound the victrola and put on a record. A tinny orchestra came over the speaker.

"Forrest, dance with me!" She said, pulling him out of his chair. He refused.

"I'm not dancing to this."

Howard, however, grabbed his wife around the waist and whirled her around the kitchen. Her belly was starting to grow and pressed into his, and he fisted the back of her dress. Annie held on and laughed, and inside her head, she vehemently wished that this was her life all the time. The joy she felt when Howard held her close and the assurance she had that he needed her as much as she needed him. She didn't want to let that feeling go.

Howard and Jack set to work on hammering the stills out. They made four, just like they planned. They set them out in the woods, and the boys took shifts watching it overnight. Annie stayed with Gabriel, and as she started to get even bigger, the weather started to get hotter. It was the middle of August when Annie walked out of the station to get some fresh air and saw the most gruesome thing she had ever laid eyes on.

There was a man slumped over on the porch, covered in acrid, still steaming tar. He was moaning in pain. Howard was inside with Forrest, and Annie screamed for him.

"Anne? Are you alright?"

She pointed at the figure. Howard listened to the one small gasp that the man could manage.

"Spoons. Forrest, it's Spoons."

The Bondurants' cousin was the only one besides them who hadn't bowed to the whim of Mason Wardell. He had been covered in boiling tar. Two hours after Annie found him, he died.

Annie couldn't sleep for the next two nights. She kept picturing the sight she'd found on the porch. The third night, after she changed positions for the fourth time, Howard sighed and turned on the light next to the bed.

"Anne, you've got to get some sleep."

"I can't."

"You have to. For her." Howard pressed Annie's belly. The baby had been moving for quite awhile, and tonight it seemed as though it was doing somersaults. "Gracious. She's going wild."

"It's been like that for days. She's trying to stretch out."

Howard smiled, then looked Annie in the eyes.

"Tell me why you can't sleep. Because of Spoons?"

"Yes. And no."

Howard had a way of getting more out of Annie when he could tell she had it, just by staying quiet and listening. He was exercising that skill now.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there. Covered in tar, struggling for breath, screaming in pain. You and Forrest and Jack. What do they have planned for you? For my boys?"

Annie started to sob, and Howard pulled her to his chest.

"Shh. That's not going to happen, my love. Rakes knows that as soon as one of us is dead, he loses the whole valley. They might be cowards, but they're loyal. That's why it took so long for Rakes to find the still last time. Okay? None of us are dying yet."

"Okay." Annie couldn't stop another sob from escaping. She clutched Howard's strong arm and reveled in the feel of his heart beat under her own. She kissed his shoulder, his neck, and his lips before he settled them both down and turned the light off. Annie slept then, safe in her love's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning, my love." Howard kissed Annie's cheek as he came in the back door after a night at the still. Annie noticed he hadn't been getting drunk since they had gotten married. He just went out, kept watch, and came back.

"Good morning. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." Howard stole a piece of the bacon Annie was frying for breakfast. "And how is my Josephine?"

"I told you, we're not naming her that. And what if it's a boy?"

"Easy. Howard."

"You're impossible." Annie brought the rest of breakfast to the table and Howard pulled her down onto his lap.

"Stop. I'm going to crush you."

"You're light as a feather. And beautiful." He kissed her neck. Annie reveled only for a moment before she stopped him.

"What if Gabriel sees us?"

"Well, where is he?"/span/p

"Still asleep. I called up to him but I couldn't make it up the stairs without getting winded. Is that sad or what?"

Howard smiled and made his way up the stairs. He came racing back down a moment later.

"He's not up there."

"What?"

"He's not up there!"

Howard ran outside and started calling Gabriel's name. Annie followed him. It was starting to rain.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, come back right now!"

"Let's go to the station. Maybe he went there."

Howard drove to Blackwater Station as fast as he could. He helped Annie out of the truck and they hurried inside.

"Is Gabriel here?" Annie asked Maggie.

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"

"He's not at home. We haven't heard from him all morning."

"Oh, I know exactly where he is."

Annie tensed at the sound of a pinched, even toned voice behind her. Charlie Rakes sat at the table in the corner, legs crossed, cleaning his fingernails with a knife.

"What did you do with him?"

"Why do you assume that I did something with him, Mrs. Bondurant?"

Annie rushed Rakes and slammed her hand on the table.

"Tell me where my brother is!"

Rakes wasn't shaken.

"He should be arriving any minute."

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you myself! I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!" Annie charged at him, but Forrest held her back.

"Come on, Annie. Don't upset yourself. He'll get what's coming to him."

Annie let herself be led to Howard. He took her out on the porch to wait for Gabriel.

"How did that man get his hands on my brother, Howard?"

"I don't know, baby. It's gonna be alright, though. We'll get him back."

Henry's patrol car came up the drive. Rakes came out of the screen door.

"I told you that he'd be here any minute. Mrs. Bondurant, we arrested your brother for the assault of an officer."

"My brother never assaulted anyone!"

"I seem to remember a certain situation a few months ago. I was going to take you in for questioning. Your brother came at me with a baseball bat."

"He never touched you."

"That's a simple question of your word against mine."

Henry got out of the car, and Rakes went to meet him. The rain had grown heavier and thunder tumbled through the holler. Gabriel was let out of the back seat. He looked the same as Howard had when he had been arrested. Annie started off the porch.

"Stay there, Mrs. Bondurant. He'll come to you."

Annie held out her arms, and her angel limped towards her. He only made it halfway before Rakes pulled out his revolver.

"Gabriel, get down!"

Henry tried to stop him, but Charlie Rakes took his shot. It hit Gabriel in the right side of his back, and he went down.

"No!" Annie broke herself away from Howard and ran. Rakes and Henry got in the patrol car and bolted. Howard yelled for Forrest and ran after Annie.

"Gabriel!" Annie dropped to her knees next to her brother. "Gabriel!"

"Annie. Annie."

His mouth was already bleeding. Annie suspected that the bullet had gone into his kidney.

"Shh. I'm going to fix it. It's going to be okay."

Howard picked Gabriel up and carried him in the house. He was covered in mud, and blood was draining from his back. Howard laid him down on the cot in the kitchen.

"I need my kit, Howard. Go get it, please."

"Anne."

"I need to stitch him up."

"Anne. Just...let's just get him comfortable."

Howard's eyes bore into Annie's, trying to make her understand. She did. She tried to hide her sobs as she put a pillow behind Gabriel's head.

"I can't feel my legs, Annie."

"Shh. I know, precious. Just relax, okay?"

Annie stroked Gabriel's cheek. He was already ice cold.

"Will you sing to me, Annie? Sing me your song."

"It's not my song, angel." Annie smiled. Her father had named her after a song he had heard once in Scotland.

"Please."

Annie sniffled. She leaned in and sang in Gabriel's ear.

"Maxwellton's braes are Bonnie

Where early falls the dew

And 'twas there that Annie Laurie

Gave me her promise true

Gave me her promise true

Which ne'er forgot will be

And for bonnie Annie Laurie

I'd lay me down and die

Before Annie finished singing, Gabriel took his final, shaking breath.

Annie walked out of Blackwater Station and into the pounding rain. Howard followed at a distance. She made it to a large, dark puddle where Gabriel's blood was starting to dissipate. She knelt down and dug her hands into the mud there. Then she started to wail.  
Howard's arms were around her in an instant. He sat with his legs on either side of her and pulled her in, pressing his cheek to her hair, shushing her gently.

"I'm so sorry, Anne. I'm so sorry."

"What did I do wrong, Howard? What did I do? He just...he wants to hurt me. Why?"

"You didn't do anything. Anne, look at me." He forced her face up. "You did not do anything wrong. That man is insane. Gabriel didn't do anything, and neither did you."

Annie's cries stuttered for a moment, like an engine starting. They turned to screams.

"Gabriel! Gabriel!"


	27. Chapter 27

Howard, Danny, Jack, and Forrest buried Gabriel next to his parents on the farm. Annie went two weeks without saying a word. Howard tried to get her to eat with him, to sleep when he slept, even just to say a word. But she walked around like a machine.

Finally, she found him one morning in the garden, harvesting the vegetables that Gabriel had worked so hard to grow. His basket was almost full. He had his shirt off, and Annie watched his muscles move under his skin. Part of her wanted to reach out for him, but a bigger part of her wanted to keep her self imposed isolation.

"Howard? I want to talk to you."

He stood up and turned around.

"Yes ma'am. I'll bring these inside."

"No. That's alright. Let's just...let's sit out here. It's a nice day."

Annie went and sat on the front steps, and Howard followed. They didn't touch one another. Howard knew that she didn't want to be touched. He started the talking so it would be easier for her.

"We're gonna get a nice stone for him. And for your parents, too."

"Thank you."

Another moment of silence. Howard spoke again.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'll wait for you to be ready to talk to me. Wait a hundred years if that's how long it takes."

Annie smiled sadly, remembering when she had said the same thing to him almost a year ago, when she was assuring him that they were meant for one another.

"I know."

"I should have taken you two out of here when I had the chance. But I couldn't leave them. They're my brothers."

"I know, Howard. I don't blame you for Gabriel dying."

"Why won't you talk to me, then?"

"I just...I feel like if I talk to you, and we carry on as normal, then I'm ending my grieving. I'm forgetting about him. I feel guilty that every hour of my day isn't spent thinking about Gabriel, and how I could have saved him."

"You couldn't have done anything, Annie. Rakes killed Gabriel because he has a devil inside him. He would have killed him no matter what."

Annie's jaw clenched against her tears.

"And no one is asking you to forget that it happened. I just want you to talk to me. Let me help you through it. That's what husbands are supposed to do. But you have to tell me what you're feeling so that I can."

Annie swallowed a lump in her throat and replied weakly:

"I don't know if I can. Things can't be the way they were."

Howard's eyes were tearing up. He knelt in front of Annie and framed her face with his hands.

"If you need to hit me, hit me. If you want to curse at me and tell me never to see you again, then say it. But Annie, don't shut me out."

"Things can't be the way they were because...because I don't want to just sit back and do nothing anymore. I understand why you went after those men. They hurt Forrest. And now Rakes killed Gabriel. I have such hate in my heart for them. All of them. And I feel so guilty for it."

"Don't, baby. Don't feel guilty."

Annie gave Howard a dark look.

"I want him dead."

Howard took her hands.

"Then I'll kill him. I promise you. I will kill him."


	28. Chapter 28

Annie and Howard held on to each other while they slept that night. Annie anchored herself to Howard's solid strength, and she slept better than she had since Gabriel died.

When dim morning light began to flood the room, Annie woke up with a sharp pain in her back. She sat up and tried to rub it, but it didn't help. She stood up and started walking around the room.

"Anne? Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

Howard got out of bed and let Annie lean on him while they paced together. A gush of water hit their feet.

"She's coming."

"It's too early! She's not supposed to be here for another month."

"She doesn't seem to know that." Annie cried out at another sharp pain. Howard helped her to the bed and rubbed her back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call the station. Get Maggie to come. And boil some water. And clean your shears with some alcohol."

Howard kissed Annie on the forehead, then went about his list frantically. Annie struggled to the window and opened it, letting the sunlight and the rare summer breeze in. When Howard finished, he came back into the room.

"Get back in the bed!" He helped Annie sit down again. "Should we get you to the hospital?"

"No. Our baby is going to be born in this room. Just like every baby in this house."

"Annie-"

Annie gave another cry of pain. Forrest's car squealed into the yard, and he, Maggie, And Jack piled out.

"Howard, you have to go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Everything is going to be alright." Annie said between deep breaths. "I know what I'm doing. I've delivered babies before."

Howard leaned down and kissed Annie soundly.

"I love you."

"I love you," too."

It took four hours for the baby to come. Jack and Forrest paced around, but all Howard could do was sit and wait. Annie's yelps and cries from the other room made his heart break, and he wanted so badly to go into the room and hold her hand through all of it. But he knew she would tell him to get out.

"She's gonna be okay, Howard," Forrest said. "There's not a soul on this earth more stubborn than that girl."

"I know. She's stronger than me."

All the noise from the bedroom finally stopped. Howard stood up and went to the door. His heart thudded in his chest, and he wished it would be quiet so that he could hear what was going on. Then he heard a tiny cry.

Maggie appeared at the door a moment later.

"It's a girl."

Forrest and Jack congratulated Howard with claps on the back and smiles. Maggie made him wait a few minutes before going in so that she could help Annie get cleaned up and then put fresh linens on the bed. When he did get to come in, he made a bee line to Annie.

"Howard. Meet your daughter."

The tiny pink baby in Annie's arms looked up at Howard with a deep blue gaze. They contemplated one another for a moment, and then Howard spoke.

"Anne."

"She's ours. We made her. Can you believe it? Our baby."

"Annie. Annie." It was all he could do not to burst into tears.

"Hold her," she said, handing the little bundle over and patting the bed beside her for him to sit. Howard cradled his new daughter like she would break. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down gingerly. Annie rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Howard asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure? Should you be laying down?"

"Howard, I'm fine."

Howard leaned over to her for a kiss, and she gave it. Then he leaned down and kissed the baby on the top of the head.

"She's beautiful."

"I think she'll be tall. Her legs are long."

Annie moved the blanket to show the baby's legs to Howard. Howard slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her fast to his side.

"Did you name her?"

"Well, I thought about that. I know you have your heart set on Josephine, but I've had a name on my mind lately."

"What is it?"

Annie stroked her daughter's cheek and quietly said, "Gabriella."

Howard smiled. How could he not agree to honor Annie's brother?

"I love it. There'll be time for a Josephine later."


	29. Chapter 29

"I'll be at the still until four, and I'll come straight to the station to get you. Alright?"

Annie looked up from nursing Gabriella. She was sitting in a rocker by the window of Howard's old room at Blackwater Station. The little family was installed there until something could be done about Rakes. The boys thought it best if they all stuck together.

"Fine."

Howard finished buckling his belt and walked over to the rocking chair. He stroked the baby's dark hair and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"The most beautiful girl in the world."

Annie smiled and kissed Howard's cheek. He turned his head and she kissed his lips.

"Be careful out there today, do you hear me?Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise."

One more kiss and Howard left. Annie rocked and sang to Gabriella, and the baby's lips finally let up. Annie set her in the middle of the bed and looked out the window. Jack was walking out to his car, dressed in a new suit. Annie had to shake her head. He was still caught up with Bertha Minnix.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. Annie buttoned her shirt and opened it. It was Maggie.

"I've got breakfast downstairs, if you're hungry. And an uncle who would love to hold that baby, even if he won't say it directly."

"Thanks." She picked Gabriella up and followed Maggie downstairs. Forrest was sitting at a table that was laid with three plates of food. Annie handed the baby over to him and sat down.

"She sleeps pretty well, huh?"

"Yes. Through the night, so far."

"Good." A smile broke at the corners of Forrest's mouth. Annie smiled too and took a bite of her breakfast after Maggie sat down.

"How are you, Doc?"

"I'm alright. Still a little sore, but I'm alright."

"Not what I meant."

He meant, "How are you, after Gabriel?" Annie thought about it. She didn't know how to say how she felt.

"I miss him. Sometimes I wake up and go to get him up, but then I realize he's not there."

Forrest nodded and held the baby up against his chest, cradling her head with his hand. Maggie looked on in wonder.

"Howard helps, though. He's been taking care of the outside of the house. The garden and everything. Everything that Gabriel used to do. And he seems to understand when I need to be by myself."

"Good. Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yes."

They finished their breakfasts, making small conversation about the weather and whatnot. Annie was through her second cup of coffee when Danny ran in the door.

"Rakes found the still."


	30. Chapter 30

"Are we ever going to have one week of peace around here?" Annie wondered aloud. Forrest handed the baby back to her and stood up.

"What do you mean, he found the still?"

"He followed Jack up there."

"What was Jack doing there?"

"He brought that Burnt Chimney gal. I don't know. The law showed up and started shooting. They blew the whole place to kingdom come."

"Where's Howard?" Annie tried to make her voice sound calm, but she couldn't keep the tremor out of it. Danny looked at her solemnly.

"I don't know, Doc. The last thing I heard was him giving me the signal."

Annie let herself be enfolded by Danny's arms. He held onto her and led her back to her table.

"He can't...I mean...they wouldn't have gotten him. He had to have gotten away. Right?"

Danny didn't say anything. The minutes turned to hours as Annie watched out the window for Howard. She had a sinking feeling; the same feeling she had when Gabriel went missing the morning he died. She prayed out loud. She let her tears flow freely. When she heard a car door slam, she rushed outside without even looking out the window to see who it was.

"Jack. Where's Howard?"

Jack didn't say a word. He sauntered into the restaurant, and Annie followed. He saw that Danny was already there, so he knew that Forrest knew what had happened. He sank into a chair.

"Where is Howard, Jack?"

"I don't know, Annie. I didn't see him."

Forrest came out of the office and walked over to Jack. He was quiet, but he might as well have been growling. He waited for Jack to speak first.

"Forrest, I never meant to..." Jack stopped. He looked around the room, as if the words would appear in the air.

"Go on, you never meant what? To walk around like you own the place? Or like you're...

...you're public enemy number one now?"

"Forrest, I was just trying to make sure..."

"Letting you in was a mistake."

Forrest put his hand on Annie's shoulder and started to lead her away.

"I'm sorry."

Forrest stopped. He took a moment before he turned around.

"Hm?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry they blew up your stills. I'm sorry they got the car. I'm sorry they took your money."

Jack was getting angry, and for the first time in her life, Annie saw Forrest lose his composure for a moment.

"My money? Hold on. My money? This ain't about the money. This is about a principle."

"Might be he's had enough, Forrest."

Everyone looked toward the door. Howard was standing there, covered in soot and sweat and dirt. Annie handed the baby to Maggie and ran into his arms.

"Where were you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honey. I'm alright." Howard kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips.

"No one had heard from you. I thought...I thought..."

"I know. But I'm not." Howard kissed her again and walked over to Maggie to get the baby. He cradled her to his chest as he addressed the room. "I just heard. They got Cricket."

Jack stood up. "What do you mean?"

"They killed him. Cricket's dead, Jack."


	31. Chapter 31

Jack sank back into his chair. Annie sat next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and held his hand.

"That boy never hurt a f-fly. He was a good boy."

"I know, Jack."

"He killed him because he couldn't get to me. If I had-"

"Don't do that," Annie said. "You'll go crazy if you do that. It's not your fault that Charlie Rakes is an evil man."

"He's right, though, Anne." Forrest leaned in so that he was nose to nose with Jack. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Jack seethed for a moment. Then he got up, slammed his hand on the table, and walked out.

Cricket's funeral was held the next day. At the grave, Annie stood between Howard and Jack and held on to their arms. Gabriella was asleep in the crook of Howard's elbow.

"We commit his body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." Reverend Moore threw a handful of dirt onto the pine box that held Cricket's body.

While everyone was walking away, Jimmy and his other bootleggers approached the Bondurant clan.

"Forrest." Forrest stared them down, making Jimmy uncomfortable enough to keep talking. "Uh, we just want to say how...how sorry we are about Cricket. We all liked that boy. And whatever was done to him goes beyond the point of forgiveness."

Forrest looked back at Annie, and she tightened her hold on Jack. He turned back around.

"Yeah, well there's a lot that can't be forgiven. You remember that that man almost raped Annie? That he murdered her brother in cold blood, right in front of her?"

"All right, Forrest, I know what we done wasn't right..."

"You've known them their entire lives," Howard said, handing the baby to her mother. "Used to be drinking buddies with Annie's father. Cricket's Aunt Winnie used to teach most of you at school, didn't she?"

"It's time y'all picked a side, Jimmy," Forrest added.

Howard led Annie to the truck. They were both quiet for a moment as he pulled away from the Pate house. Gabriella's whimpers broke the silence.

"Is she hungry?"

"She'll be alright until we get back to the station." Annie slid over and put her hand over Howard's on the gear shift.

"What?"

"I just love you, is all. You are so, so important to me."

"I know, baby."

That night, Annie sat up in bed feeding Gabriella for the last time before she went to sleep. Howard came into the bedroom, rubbing a towel through his hair after his bath. He smiled at his little family.

"Feel better?" Annie said.

"Much."

He took the now sleeping Gabriella and put her in her crib, then laid down on the bed and put his head in Annie's lap. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes.

"I'm getting out, Anne," he said after a moment.

"Out of what?"

"The business."

Annie stopped her hands.

"How?"

"I talked to Forrest outside after dinner. I told him that I needed out. I've got a family now and I can't be running from bullets and handcuffs forever."

"Oh, Howard." Annie threw herself into his arms. Howard squeezed her tightly. "Thank you."

"I love you. And I want to be around to take care of you and Gabriella. And all the other babies we're gonna have."

"Oh? And how many do you plan on fitting in our tiny house?"

"I can build on."


	32. Chapter 32

"Jack? Do you want some breakfast?"

Annie waited for Jack to snap out of his stupor. He had the hood of Cricket's car open and was tinkering away.

"What?"

Annie held up the plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in her hand.

"Breakfast."

"Sure."

He sat down on the garage bench with her and started eating. They sat quietly; the only sound between them was the click of the fork on the plate and Gabriella's quiet fussing as Annie adjusted her in the sling that wrapped around her.

"Are you alright, Jackie?"

"I'm fine. I wish you wouldn't call me that, though."

"Why not?"

"Jackie is an eight year old little boy afraid of butchering a pig. I can't be that boy any more."

"Jack." Annie put her hand over his. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Cricket."

Jack answered very quietly.

"Yes I can."

Before Annie could answer, they both heard a car pull into the yard. It was Henry's patrol car.

"Jack, let Howard handle it."

"No. This one is on me."

He stood up and walked out. Before Henry could come too close, Jack spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Forrest."

"No you don't."

"Ja..."

"You talk to me now."

Annie went into the station to find Howard. He was in the bedroom, pulling his shoes on.

"Well hello, my love," he said, kissing her cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed the baby's head. "And my other love."

"Howard, Henry is here."

Howard's face immediately fell.

"Where?"

"Garage. Jack is talking to him."

Howard took Annie's hand and strode out of the house. When they reached the garage, Jack was in Henry's face, so close they were sharing breath.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know. But I-"

Jack stormed to Cricket's car, got in, and sped away. Howard ran inside, yelling for Forrest. Gabriella started to scream at all the noise and commotion. Annie shushed her and watched everyone go crazy. Forrest told Howard to go and fetch the car. Annie stopped him in the hall.

"Howard."

"We have to go, Annie. Either Rakes or Jack is going to die today, and I can't let it be Jack."

"What if it's you?"

Howard looked at her seriously and then kissed her fully.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ignore that 'what if' this time."

Annie felt her tears welling up as she nodded.

"I know."

Howard kissed Annie one more time, then the baby, then got into the car with Forrest and Danny. Annie crossed herself and prayed for her men to come back safe.

All she could do was sit and wait for that to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie came downstairs to sit with Annie. They didn't say anything to one another, but each was glad to have the other's company. Morning turned into evening, and the only time Annie got up was to take care of the baby. As the sun went down over the ridge, the car tumbled into the yard. Howard got out, covered in blood. Annie and Maggie rushed out.

"Are you hit?"

"No. I'm the only one who's not."

He reached into the passenger side and got Jack out. He was stumbling, and Maggie helped him inside. Howard opened the back.

"Help me, Anne."

Annie held the door and Howard pulled Forrest out of the backseat.

"Rakes got them both. Forrest is worse off than Jack."

"Danny?"

Howard didn't say anything, but gestured to the back of the car. There was a body wrapped in a blanket. Annie crossed herself, but didn't have time to mourn her friend. She rushed inside and got her kit while Howard got his brothers settled into his bed upstairs. Annie got them both stable, then left them to sleep. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"What happened?"

"Jack went crazy. Pulled up on Rakes closing the bridge and just started shooting. Rakes got both of them. Someone shot Danny in the neck."

Howard choked up there. Annie put her hand to his cheek.

"Sweetheart?"

"I couldn't help him. I mean...I tried. But he bled right out on the ground and then I had to help my brothers."

"It's not your fault, baby. They're going to be alright. He didn't hit anything major. And...Howard? What happened to Rakes?"

"Oh, Anne. It was a miracle. All the boys came rumbling up to the bridge. Started firing off. And Jackie shot Rakes in the leg and stalked him through the bridge. He got him, Anne. We both got him."

"He's dead?"

"Yes, my love. He can't bother us any more. We can take the baby and go home."

Annie threw herself into Howard's arms and let him kiss the top of her head. As if on cue, Gabriella started cooing downstairs. Howard let Annie go and smiled at her.

"My baby. I'll go wash before I hold her."

"Good idea."


	34. Chapter 34

Eight years later

"When are we gonna get there, Mama?" Howie said around his thumb. Annie reached into the back seat and gently pulled her five year old's digit from his mouth.

"In a few minutes, baby. Daddy's being careful because the road is a little bit slick."

Howard reached over and put his hand on Annie's knee.

"But we've been in the car forever!"

"Howard Junior, don't talk back to your mother. And if you don't quiet down, you're going to wake your brother."

"Yessir."

Everything went quiet. Gabriella and Howie looked out the windows and watched the frosty trees pass by, Danny slept between them, and Annie readjusted herself and rubbed her belly.

"I think this is going to be a Christmas baby," she said. "It's not going to be much longer before he wants out."

"You think it will be another boy?"

"I don't know. I hope it's a girl, but it's carrying like the boys. Doctor Menkins thinks it's twins."

"We'll see." Howard moved his hand to hers. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm. Just a little pain in my back."

When they arrived at Forrest and Maggie's cabin, Howard helped Annie out of the car, then brought Danny, who was still sound asleep, out. The family walked to the porch and were greeted by Forrest's and Jack's children wanting to see Uncle Howard and Aunt Annie.

"Hey, Annie, let me take those from you," Bertha said, holding hands out for the two pies that Annie carried. "You oughtta go in and sit down."

"You sound like Howard. He doesn't let me do anything at home."

"Not true. I let you do whatever you can do while you're sitting down. Don't let her lie to you, Bertha."

Howard helped his wife up the steps and into the house, then kissed her on the head and went to join his brothers in the parlor. Annie followed Bertha into the kitchen.

"He just worries, Annie. After Danny."

"I know." Annie thought back on the birth of her youngest child. He had been breached and had almost been strangled by his own cord. Annie had almost had the life drained out of her. Howard had had to care for the other children alone. He was a good man, that was for sure.

"You look like you're ready to burst," Maggie said, standing up to let Annie have her seat at the table.

"I feel like I'm ready to burst." Annie smiled and rubbed her back. "It's either going to be one big baby or two little ones."

Bertha basted the ham in the oven and Maggie wrangled her own son to sit on her lap nicely.

"You ought to let us come out and stay at the house."

"I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Supper's ready, y'all! Come sit down!"

The brothers and the children came to sit at the table. Danny climbed into Annie's lap and settled himself on her knee, leaning himself against her belly and sucking on his fingers.

"You gonna toast, Howard?" Maggie said.

"Yeah." He stood and raised his wine glass. "To our family, for being on the right side of the law. Finally."

The adults laughed.

"And to my Annie Laurie. The most persistent gal in Franklin County. Thank you for not giving up on me. I couldn't imagine having all the love in my heart that I have for you and not having anyone to give it to."

Annie smiled at him and leaned her face up for a kiss. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and gave it.

"Cheers."

The family had their coffee and tea on the porch after supper.

"Wake me if you need me," Bertha said to Howard. She motioned her head at Annie.

"For heavens sakes. I'm not a land mine."

"You might as well be one."

"Thank you, Bertha." Howard quieted Annie's next retort with a hand on her shoulder. "I'll let you know if she explodes this evening."

Annie hit her husband's arm and he laughed.

"Don't you other two boys be making a commotion when you come upstairs, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bertha held her hand out for her son, who was sitting on Jack's lap. "Come on, you. Up to bed."

Forrest stood up too, and started to pack his pipe.

"Hey, come on, Forrest. Why don't you show us a dance?" Jack said.

"Come on, Uncle Forrest."

"I ain't dancing for you two."

Annie got in on the teasing.

"Come on, Forrest. One move for me."

"I'm gonna go get me some air."

On his way off the porch, Forrest did a jig. He tripped over his feet at the end.

"There ain't enough space."

"Are you alright?"

Howard pulled Annie's focus back.

"Let him walk it off, Anne."

She sighed. "You boys are hopeless. I'm going in. Help me up."

Howard helped Annie to her feet and she kissed him.

"Good. It's too cold for you to be sitting

out here on this porch."

"Well, you should be going too. Midnight's upon us already."

"Mhm. Merry Christmas, my love."

Howard and Annie's twin girls were born the next afternoon. Howard named the first Elizabeth, after his mother, and the second Laurie, after Annie. The twins were followed by four more children over the next five years.

Howard and Annie were married 38 years. Annie died in 1967 at the age of 64 from liver cancer, which she thought was a terribly ironic way to go. She was surrounded by her children, her grandchildren, and the love of her life.

Two weeks later, unable to survive without his Annie Laurie, Howard passed in his sleep.


	35. Chapter 285

Annie and Howard held on to each other while they slept that night. Annie anchored herself to Howard's solid strength, and she slept better than she had since Gabriel died.

When dim morning light began to flood the room, Annie woke up with a sharp pain in her back. She sat up and tried to rub it, but it didn't help. She stood up and started walking around the room.

"Anne? Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

Howard got out of bed and let Annie lean on him while they paced together. A gush of water hit their feet.

"She's coming."

"It's too early! She's not supposed to be here for another month."

"She doesn't seem to know that." Annie cried out at another sharp pain. Howard helped her to the bed and rubbed her back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call the station. Get Maggie to come. And boil some water. And clean your shears with some alcohol."

Howard kissed Annie on the forehead, then went about his list frantically. Annie struggled to the window and opened it, letting the sunlight and the rare summer breeze in. When Howard finished, he came back into the room.

"Get back in the bed!" He helped Annie sit down again. "Should we get you to the hospital?"

"No. Our baby is going to be born in this room. Just like every baby in this house."

"Annie-"

Annie gave another cry of pain. Forrest's car squealed into the yard, and he, Maggie, And Jack piled out.

"Howard, you have to go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Everything is going to be alright." Annie said between deep breaths. "I know what I'm doing. I've delivered babies before."

Howard leaned down and kissed Annie soundly.

"I love you."

"I love you," too."

It took four hours for the baby to come. Jack and Forrest paced around, but all Howard could do was sit and wait. Annie's yelps and cries from the other room made his heart break, and he wanted so badly to go into the room and hold her hand through all of it. But he knew she would tell him to get out.

"She's gonna be okay, Howard," Forrest said. "There's not a soul on this earth more stubborn than that girl."

"I know. She's stronger than me."

All the noise from the bedroom finally stopped. Howard stood up and went to the door. His heart thudded in his chest, and he wished it would be quiet so that he could hear what was going on. Then he heard a tiny cry.

Maggie appeared at the door a moment later.

"It's a girl."

Forrest and Jack congratulated Howard with claps on the back and smiles. Maggie made him wait a few minutes before going in so that she could help Annie get cleaned up and then put fresh linens on the bed. When he did get to come in, he made a bee line to Annie.

"Howard. Meet your daughter."

The tiny pink baby in Annie's arms looked up at Howard with a deep blue gaze. They contemplated one another for a moment, and then Howard spoke.

"Anne."

"She's ours. We made her. Can you believe it? Our baby."

"Annie. Annie." It was all he could do not to burst into tears.

"Hold her," she said, handing the little bundle over and patting the bed beside her for him to sit. Howard cradled his new daughter like she would break. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down gingerly. Annie rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Howard asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure? Should you be laying down?"

"Howard, I'm fine."

Howard leaned over to her for a kiss, and she gave it. Then he leaned down and kissed the baby on the top of the head.

"She's beautiful."

"I think she'll be tall. Her legs are long."

Annie moved the blanket to show the baby's legs to Howard. Howard slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her fast to his side.

"Did you name her?"

"Well, I thought about that. I know you have your heart set on Josephine, but I've had a name on my mind lately."

"What is it?"

Annie stroked her daughter's cheek and quietly said, "Gabriella."

Howard smiled. How could he not agree to honor Annie's brother?

"I love it. There'll be time for a Josephine later."


End file.
